L'ironie des Ailes
by Kyraito
Summary: Lors de l'une de ses balades nocturnes, Sasuke, jeune étudiant émo, empêche le suicide de Naruto, un adolescent de son âge. Il se rend rapidement compte que quelque chose ne va pas et des émotions jusque là insoupçonnées surviennent de nul part pour assaillir l'Uchiha. Comment ne pas aimer ce petit blond suicidaire? - If Love Really Gives Wings, I'll Jump Off This Bridge For You. -
1. Chapitre premier - Engrenages

«C'est ironique, des ailes. On ne sait comment les utiliser jusqu'à ce qu'on se jette dans le vide.»

* * *

La ville de Konoha est magnifique de nuit. Vraiment, toutes fenêtres illuminées, lampadaires allumés, l'herbe fraîche sous mes pieds qui prend les tons bleutés des alentours, le son des criquets qui discutent qui parvient doucement à mes oreilles, oui tout est vraiment magique, de nuit. Mais ce que je préfère par-dessus tout, c'est le ciel. Oh, le ciel que je contemple est majestueux, grandiose. Ses étoiles scintillent dans le noir, aucun nuage ne se montre à l'horizon, la lune est, elle-même, aussi blanche que la neige et se démarque comme une énorme boule lumineuse sur la grande nappe noire au dessus de moi. Vraiment, j'adore ce ciel et je pourrais le contempler même le jour, si seulement c'était possible.

Je me relève, quelques brindilles froides sont restés sur mon chandail, je les repousse d'un coup de main et respire fortement: Il ne tardera pas à être minuit. Je devrais rentrer chez moi. Je met un pas devant l'autre, laissant les décors urbains défiler autour de moi. J'ai la tête qui tourne vers la droite, vers la gauche alors que je traverse une rue vide pour rejoindre le trottoir de l'autre côté. Un chat noir fouille les poubelles, un propriétaire de restaurent fait du ménage sur les tables, quelques voitures sont arrêtées sur une lumière rouge, j'ai l'impression de faire partit d'une multitude de peintures exposées. De tableaux. L'air est humide et j'apprécie. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je passe par le pont Ume. Ce n'est pourtant pas le chemin que je prend normalement... L'heure est tardive et la route est plus déserte qu'un centre commercial le soir de noël. La voie est ornée de quelques lumières accrochées en ordre très symétrique, de loin on pourrait croire qu'elle est habitée par des millions de lucioles virevoltantes, c'est l'une des plus grandes attractions touristiques de Konoha, après les festivaux et la foule d'autres activités ou merveilles culturelles qu'elle propose. Je suis, par contre, vraiment déçu qu'observer la ville de nuit, n'en fasse pas partit. Je m'engage sur le pont en traînant les pieds pour faire un peu de bruit. Plus par jeu que par paresse, j'ai toujours été un grand enfant. Tête levée en l'air, je marche en plein centre de la voie, directement sur la ligne jaune, les bras écartés comme un funambule qui ne veut absolument pas tomber de son fil, ou comme un oiseau qui tente de s'envoler, allez savoir... Moi qui étais perdu dans mes pensées et qui me croyais seul, j'entends un reniflement sourd, comme étouffé ou refoulé. Je relèves la tête et m'arrête de marcher directement. ( C'est à ce moment là que je me rend compte de l'endroit où je me trouve, je crois.) Mes yeux passent de gauche à droite et s'écarquillent d'une surprise sans nom, lorsque je vois une silhouette fine et bien découpée se tenir aux extrêmes-bords du pont. Vraiment aux extrêmes-bords, c'était à peine si un coup de vent l'aurait fait tomber dans les abysses et qu'elle aurait disparue dans un mirage, s'évaporant sous le silence.

Je reste figé, observant de loin ce tableau si étrange et inhabituel. Puis une seconde fois j'entends comme un sanglot étranglé, en même temps que ma silhouette semble sursauter et porter sa main à sa bouche. Enfin, je déduis de ce que je perçois. Rapidement mon esprit semble s'éclairer, comme illuminé par les centaines de " Lucioles " le surplombant. Il allait sauter dans le vide, les deux pieds en avant.

Je m'approche doucement pour ne pas effrayer la forme et éviter qu'elle ne se fade. Jamais je n'aurais crus que je ferais quelque chose du genre, vraiment. Mais bon, parfois la vie nous force à faire des choses étranges, non ? Transitant à pas de loups, je vois le jeune garçon se profiler. Je dis jeune, car il est très fin, vraiment rien à voir avec tout ces quarantenaires qui veulent mettre fin à leurs vies parce qu'ils ont encore dût hypothéquer leurs maisons, ou parce que leurs femmes les ont laissés en prenant les enfants juste car ils sont rentrés une énième fois saoul. Non, il ne leurs ressemble pas, enfaîte il doit avoir mon âge. Je décide dans un effort mental absent ( Vraiment, je devais encore avoir la tête dans le ciel pour faire un truc du genre ! ) de le saisir par derrière pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Je ferme les yeux et oblige ma main à bouger, elle se serre doucement et se referme sur un tissus doux, j'ai agrippé sa veste ! Je sens son dos se redresser rapidement et vois, en ouvrant mes yeux, tout les muscles de son corps tendus. Le garçon est droit comme une bûche; il ne devait pas s'attendre à avoir de la visite ! Dans ma panique de le voir m'agresser ou pire, sauter dans l'eau, je baffouille:

\- Tu veux vraiment sauter de là ?

Je vois sa tête se tourner au ralentit, je peux enfin le détailler. Il a des cheveux blonds-éméchés, mais je m'en doutais, de ça. Non, ce qui me frappe : Ce sont ses yeux. Ils sont grands et d'un bleu très clair, aussi clair que les eaux les plus pures. De grands yeux tristes qui absorbent les âme de tout ceux qui y plongent. Et tout ces reflets, ces reflets y éclatant par milliers. Par centaines de milliers.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, mon cœur ne fait qu'un bond et j'oublie complètement le caractère bizarre ou même dangereux de cette étrange nuit. Je ne me rend évidement pas compte qu'il me détaille rapidement, un peu las de tout, je présume. De quelle autre façon quelqu'un prêt à se suicider pourait-il détailler son sauveur ?

\- Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme toi, peut en avoir à foutre ?

Par " Quelqu'un comme toi ", il veux sûrement parler de mon allure un peu spéciale. J'avais oublié de le préciser; Je suis alternatif. Par vraiment Gothique, pas vraiment Punk, une sorte d'entre-deux. Enfin, le mieux est que je vous décrive. Actuellement, je porte un pull noir-rayé de rouge. Surmonté d'une veste-noire assez serrée qui comporte quelques fermetures éclaires posées ici et là, un peu partout.

Dans le dos de cette veste, est dessiné un ange avec une arme, et les lettres " Angel with a shotgun " sont fièrement écrites. J'ai aussi sur moi une paire de Jeans noir serrées, une chaîne y pend, d'ailleurs. Terminons l'ensemble en fanfare avec des chaussures de la marque Converses qui ont un motif de damier noir et blanc. Autant vous dire que pour avoir l'air de ne pas m'intéresser à la vie, - la mienne ou celle des autres - je faisais fort.

\- Tu sais, on ne veut pas tous se trucider, hein. Dis-je en voulant bien qu'il cerne le " ON ".

Je m'asseois en tailleur sur le sol (Après avoir relâché sa veste, orange soit dit en passant. ) et regarde de nouveau dans les yeux celui qui semblait incrédule. Je r'enchéris :

\- De toutes façon, à cette hauteur, tu ne risque pas de mourir. Au mieux, tu attraperais une crampe.

Il me répond avec un rire jaune:

\- Je ne sais pas nager.

Un peu surpris, je lui envois un sourire narquois.

\- Je t'apprendrai. Dis moi, pourquoi veux-tu faire ça ?

\- Parce que. Je n'existe pour personne. Oh, pour les moqueries ça oui, là je me fais remarquer, mais autrement, j'ai toujours été un fantôme parmi des vivants, toujours, toujours différent... Toujours pointé du doigt ! Personne ne me reconnaît en tant qu'humain, c'est...- Le garçon refoule un autre sanglot, apparemment. - C'est pour ça que c'est fini.

Mon coeur me pique un peu, comme si un étaux était venu le serrer discrètement alors que j'écoutais son discourt, ou comme si un couturier furtif était venus y faire une couture rapide, y plantant son aiguille vive.

\- Je... Fis-je un peu perdu. Je m'appelle Sasuke. Et toi ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

Devant mon air déterminé, il lâche:

\- Naruto. Je m'appelle Naruto.

\- Et bien, Naruto, tu viens de trouver quelqu'un pour qui tu existe.

\- Merci, mais je ferais sans, me renvoit-il.

\- Erf... Écoutes... Quand j'étais petit, moi aussi j'étais mis à part des autres. Toujours à part, j'avais l'impréssion que personne ne m'aimait, que personne ne me traitait à ma juste valeure. Je restais toujours dans mon coin, et personne ne venait me voir. Ça m'a même conduit à une dépréssion au fil des années. Et ce n'est que très tard que je me suis rendus compte que ma différence les rendait jaloux, - J'étend mes bras de chaque coté de mon corps, le plus possible. - Ils ne venaient pas me voir car ils avaient peur de ma différence, peur d'être trop normaux. C'est lorsque j'ai enfin compris ça que j'ai commencé à vraiment respirer, vraiment être moi. À m'afficher tel que je suis. Et maintenant ce n'est plus les autres qui me rejettent, mais moi qui rejette les autres. comme j'aime bien le dire "Je ne vit pas avec la société, alors la société devra vivre avec moi". Je te demande de me donner une chance. Donne moi une chance de te connaitre, et de t'apprendre à te connaitre. Une chance de te montrer la vie sous un autre jour.

Une bonne minute de silence passe. Une larme, puis deux, coulent sans résistance sur son visage si adorable. Il n'a pas l'air ridicule alors qu'il pleure, pas comme un itinérant quémandant des pièces, ou un enfant ayant cassé son jouet favori. Non, il a plutôt l'air confus. Si je dois décrire l'expression que ce fameux Naruto aborde, je la comparerais à celle du premier être humain ayant appris que la terre était enfaîte ronde. Mais derrière tout ça, je le vois clairement, il y a beaucoup de cicatrices encore ouvertes, qu'il faudrait recoudre.

Il a de la chance, ce petit blond, je suis doué avec les aiguilles.

* * *

Eh beh, il ne semblait pas si fatigué, ni si lourd, sur le pont. Nous sommes maintenant assis dans l'un des nombreux bus de Konoha, enfin, avachis ou même coincés seraient des mots plus appropriés, impossible pour ces bus d'avoir des bancs de plus d'un mètre de largeur.

Vous décrire ledit bus n'est pas très utile, mais puis-que j'y suis. Il est aussi grand - ou long, c'est une question de préférences - qu'un bus scolaire, mais d'une couleur d'un blanc digne des murs d'un hôpital : à en être malade. Des bancs bleu-ciel ravivent quand même l'ambiance de l'endroit, ou tentent. le chauffeur est un quarantenaire grisé, clope à la bouche, casquette d'une équipe de football quelconque sur la tête, il conduit un peu las de son travail nocturne. À l'arrière de notre banc, en diagonale, un couple de vieillards attendent leur arrêt, valise à la main. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils font. Le monsieur porte un veston vert-kaki, et un genre de beret couleur crème, alors que la dame a ses cheveux blancs parsemés de gris, toutes en nattes derrière sa tête. Elle aborde aussi un foulard rose pastel qui me dégoute un peu. Je n'ai rien contre le rose, mais ce type de rose...

J'ai proposé à Naruto de le raccompagner chez lui après l'avoir fait descendre de son perchoir, non seulement pour m'assurer qu'il aille bien mais également pour connaitre son adresse. Ne me jugez pas, je fais avec les moyens du bord. Malheureusement, à peine cinq minutes après s'être assis, il s'est complètement endormi sur moi. ( Oui, sur moi, souvenez vous que les bancs sont aussi spacieux qu'une cabine hygiénique dans un avion. )

N'ayant pas le courage de le réveiller, je vais simplement le rammener chez moi pour passer la nuit. Je me dois d'admettre également que de regarder son minoi, si paisible ne me déplais pas ! Erf, je devrais peut-être lui dire, pour moi... Enfin, chaque chose en son temps, et puis je ne suis pas pressé.

Mon arrêt arrive après vingt minutes d'un trajet interminable, même les vieux de tout à l'heure ont eu le temps de descendre. Ils me disaient quelque chose, ceux là. Je les reverais peut-être un jour qui sait. J'installe Naruto sur mon dos, paie le chauffeur qui me remercie d'un ton monotone et me le trimballe dans les allées froides et vides jusqu'à chez moi. Je vais bien dormir, moi, ankylosé comme je suis, les nerfs noués. Une fois arrivé sur mon entrée, je déverrouille la porte avec difficultée - d'une seule main, pour ne pas laisser tomber mon nouveau sac à dos. -, et essaie de rejoindre le plus silencieusement possible ma chambre. Je soupçonne d'ailleurs le blond de s'être réveillé durant le trajet, mais de ne pas vouloir m'en prévenir. Tant mieux, je commence à m'habituer à sentir son souffle chaud dans mon coup...

Je l'installe sur le canapé gris-bleu et usé du salon, lui lance une couverture qui trainait non loin dessus et écrit un mot sur un morceau de papier que je laisse sur la table en bois franc de la cuisine, ouverte juste derrière le canapé où le garçon dort. C'est pour expliquer la présence du blondinet à ma mère. Je me dirige alors vers ma propre chambre, qui se trouve dans un bordel magistral, et m'affale sur mon lit. Aah, avec toute cette agitation, mon insomnie va prendre le dessus, c'est certain. Encore une nuit sans sommeil, au moins elle aura servit à quelqu'un cette fois...

Le lendemain matin aux aurores, je me demande vraiment si j'ai bien fait de sauver cet étrange garçon de la noyade. Enfin, arrêtez de me juger comme ça, si vous le voyiez vous vous poseriez des questions vous aussi. Complètement étendu sur le sol, tombé du canapé en dormant, et toujours dans les bras de morphée ! Je peux même voir un petit coulis de bave sur ma moquette... Dégoutant, si il pense que je vais me donner la peine de le réveiller en douceur juste car je l'ai trouvé mignon la veille, il se trompe !

Je pars dans la cuisine et ouvre l'une des armoires murales beige monotone, au dessus des comptoirs, et en extirpe un verre. Je lis au passage le mémo que ma mère m'a laissé avant de partir travailler. Je ne la vois presque jamais, faute de ses horraires, alors c'est ainsi qu'on communique. Elle espère que Naruto va bien et qu'il retournera chez lui aujourd'hui. Perplexe - De savoir si je voulais vraiment le laisser seul, enfin, il a faillit mourir la veille! - , je jette le papier dans la corbeille et remplit le verre d'eau, il va avoir droit à tout un réveil. Je retourne donc, armé de mon attaque aqueuse, dans le salon bien décidé à l'asperger. J'ai quand même presque renversé ma précieuse eau quand il m'a fait face d'un coup, éveillé et vif comme un chat. Ou un renard, allez savoir.

\- Oh, tu m'as apporté de l'eau ? Merci c'est trop gentil ! Dit-il en me prenant, que dis-je, m'arrachant le verre des mains !

Confus, je balbutille:

\- Heu..Je..Oui, enfin pas vraiment... Ça va ?

\- Ça peut aller, merci pour hier. Je me sens con.

\- Peut-être parce que tu l'e...- Je me ravise juste à temps! - Hum, ce n'est rien. Dis moi, tu n'es pas d'ici, je ne t'ai jamais vus avant.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mes parents et moi on a déménagé il y a un mois ici.

\- Un mois ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu à l'académie... Fis-je perplexe.

Il ricanne:

\- Oui, c'est normal, je ne suis jamais venu.

\- Huh ? Et pourquoi, exactement ?

\- Ah, ça...

\- Tu ne le sais même pas ! Ce blond m'exaspère... As-tu l'intention d'y venir demain ? Ce sera lundi.

\- Hmm... C'est une vraie question ? Je l'entends soupirer

\- Non, pas vraiment. Ne t'inquiète pas, baka, ce n'est pas la mort.

\- Parles pour toi.

À coup de menaces et de regards transperçant - On me dit souvent que j'ai un regard transperçant, peut-être à cause des kilos d'eye-liner que j'y applique... - Je réussi à le faire promettre de venir le lendemain. Si il pense que je vais le laisser se barrer seul après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour le garder en vie ! Enfin, je le raccompagne chez lui vers six heures, le soleil se couchant lentement, projetant des Ombres flamboyantes comme j'aime bien les décrire dans mes récits. Je ne vous avais pas dit, je crois, qu'il m'arrivait d'écrire. Ce n'est rien de bien unique ou intéressant, juste une manière de tuer le temps. Je garde rarement mes textes, je les range en général dans un tiroir où ils prennent lentement la poussière au fil du temps qui passe. J'écrirais sûrement un petit bout d'histoire sur ce blond, tiens. Mon délire, c'est surtout la Fantasy et la Science-Fiction. Rien de bien étonnant pour quelqu'un d'aussi banal que moi. Nous nous quittons sur un câlin un peu gêné pour tout les deux, puis je rentre chez moi.

Ah, tiens, cet abrutit a oublié son affreuse veste orange sur le canapé, mais quel empoté... Mais j'y pense, il n'avait pas son téléphone, là dedans ? Non, je n'oserais jamais, voyons... Mais pourtant...

* * *

Bonjour ! Ou bonsoir... C'est Kyraito, appelez moi Kyra, je serais votre narrateur pendant toute la durée de cette fiction, alors prenez siège et pensez à laisser une petite review!

Je vous remercie d'avoir lus jusqu'ici, j'ai pris longtemps à écrire ce premier chapitre pour qu'il image bien l'aspect rêveur et sarcastique que je souhaite donner à cette nouvelle fiction, d'où le nom " L'Ironie des Ailes ".

Sasuke: Eh ! Mais pourquoi j'ai l'air d'un Punk dans ta fiction !

Kyra: Mais tu n'es pas Punk...

Sasuke: Goth... ?

Kyra: Non plus !

Naruto: Mwa je sais !

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: Il est adorable !

Sasuke: Finalement, je préférais gothique.

Kyra: On découvrira ce que tu es au fil des aventures, jeune pomme de terre sauvage !


	2. Chapitre second - Furie

_Je suis dans la rue. Sombre, humide, et grisâtre. Du moins, plus grise que noire, c'est certain. Un gris pourri. Le sol est mouillé et sale, simplement le fouler me tache les pieds, me souille jusque dans l'âme. La lune est cachée derrière le brouillard épais, mais elle brille si fort... Aussi forte qu'une ampoule allumé en plein coeur de la noirceur la plus totale. Aussi brillante qu'un levé de soleil vue du pont sans fin. Et je suis là. Entre deux murs de briques froides et fades, qui semblent se dématérialiser de la réalité... Toujours, toujours la disparition. Tout ce qui m'entour semble toujours à mi chemin entre réel et fantaisie, semble s'effacer sous mes mains. Je suis là, à ne rien faire, à pleurer, ou a crier, rebel jusque dans l'âme, décider à exister pour eux. Mais comment ? Je ne sens plus mes soubresauts depuis longtemps, ne sens plus mes poumons expulser l'air, ni m'écorcher le larynx. Je les attends, car ils me trouveront, comme ils l'ont toujours bien réussis. Ils me trouveront et me traîneront là où je dois être. Me ramèneront à qui je me dois d'être: celui qui dors. Être dans les vapes, dans le brouillard. Les yeux mi-clos, entre la couleur et le noir. Acceptant sans rechigner cette fade, fausse et amère vision de ce qu'ils appellent " Réalité". Mais je ne peux pas, non je ne peux pas l'oublier. Pour l'humanité entière, pour mon âme si fragile, pour ma sœur... Je m'interdit de laisser son sacrifice vain. Ma chair se déroule alors en lambeaux pour s'écraser sur ce sol si dégouttant de ce monde putride, de cette façade de liberté. Et avec ce simple morceau de verre, sans jamais même ne ressentir qu'un semblant de souffrance, je grave à jamais ces mots dans ma chair. "N'oublie jamais"._

 _\- Extrait de la fiction de Dark-SF de Sasuke : "Les véritables yeux du présent"_

* * *

Il sonne, il vibre, et ce depuis des heures. J'en ai franchement, franchement, plus que marre de le regarder. J'y repense depuis un bon petit moment, ce nombre de messages par minutes est incroyable. Soit ce blond a plein d'amis, soit il tente désespérément de retrouver son téléphone en l'appelant. Auquel cas il ne fera que griller son forfait jusqu'au dernier morceau. L'appareil tout aussi orange que la veste dans laquelle il se trouvait quelques heures auparavant est posé sur mon bureau de chambre, tout en bois verni. Et bien que tenté, je n'y ai pas touché. Même si tous ces messages qu'il reçoit m'intriguent, je ne peux pas m'y permettre. Je lui remettrais demain, à l'école. Quand il viendra. Car il viendra, il me l'a promis la veille, et de toutes façon il n'a plus trop le choix, si il veux récupérer son précieux bidule.

Je pense à m'allonger et tenter de sombrer dans le sommeil, mais je doute déjà que ce ne soit avec grand succès. Ah, cette insomnie est vraiment un calvaire à vivre, comment suivre les horaires de mes cours avec un système complètement en décalé. Je ne vous raconte pas mes interminables courses hebdomadaires pour rattraper le bus scolaire. Par contre, une meilleure idée que de somnoler me vient en tête : Pourquoi ne pas aller faire un petit tour à l'extérieur ? Marcher en ville... J'enfile ma veste sobrement, prend ma paire de gants sans doigt, - Si, si, vous savez, ce genre de "mitaines" où il y a des trous percés tout au bout. Les cyclistes les utilisent beaucoup. - puis je sors calmement. C'est extrêmement pluvieux, ce soir. Le ciel est couvert et l'air est chargé d'odeurs de nature, d'humidité surtout. Quoi de plus normal lorsqu'il pleut. Je traîne un peu, je ne suis pas fais en sucre, ce n'est pas quelques gouttes d'eau qui m'empêcheront de profiter d'un instant de calme au coeur de la métropole. Je vagabonde comme à mon habitude, observateur. C'est tout de même moins palpitant sans ma très chère nappe lumineuse pour me couvrir des heures durant.

Je rentre relativement tôt. Bien vite las de regarder une ville sans vie, endormie. Konoha est vraiment ennuyeuse, de nuit. Surtout les nuits pluvieuses. En rentrant je m'affale de tout mon long sur le sol de ma chambre, au pied de mon lit. Le plancher y est froid, car il n'y a pas de moquette dans ma chambre, mais de simples planches en bois vernies. C'est plutôt agréable, cette sensation. C'est comme si tout mon corps était beaucoup trop chaud et que le sol et moi effectuerions un échange. Enfin, ça doit vous paraître étrange. Tout ça pour dire que je me sens bien, étalé sur le sol, à une heure si incongrue que je ne me risquerais pas à la dire. Je me suis endormi ainsi, du moins quelques heures. À mon réveil, je me redresse lentement, courbaturé, l'envie de me délier les membres tel un chat ne me déplaît pas, mais c'est en relevant les yeux vers le meuble me faisant face qu'une chose me frappe : Le téléphone de Naruto y repose. Et zut, je devais lui apporter ! Un choc électrique passe dans tout mon être, alors que des millions de questions me traversent l'esprit. Quelle heure est-il ? Aah ! Mais je vais être en retard ! Je me relève d'un bond digne des plus grands sportifs olympiques ( Malgré ma phobie du sport, intéressant non ? Pas le temps de méditer là dessus. ) J'attrape quelques vêtements que j'enfile en vitesse, applique du crayon noir plus dans l'œil qu'autour et me peigne avec un amer gout de déjà vus en bouche,. Cette situation, je l'ai déjà vécu pleins de fois. Raah, satanée insomnie ! J'attrape mon sac, le téléphone, la veste orange au passage et sors en faisant autant de bruit qu'une troupe militaire. Pourtant dès que je pose le pied sur la première marche du pallier, Hum, attendez un instant. Quel pallier ? Mais il n'y a pas de marche pour entrer chez moi ! Je me rate donc d'un pas avec la grâce d'une ballerine qui vient de rater la probable chance de sa vie, et m'écrase lamentablement par terre. Tel un mignon asticot. Le visage complètement étalé contre le marbre du sol... Vous savez, quand je vous avais dit que j'avais une impression de déjà vus ? Non, rien , ça se poursuit toujours c'est tout. Comme un malheur ne vient jamais seul, alors que mes yeux se relèvent, ils captent quelque chose d'incongrus, quelque chose qui aurait sûrement fait la chute d'un mauvais film d'humour sans problème. Mon bus tournait au coin de rue, sans même m'avoir prêté aucune attention. Je me redresse sur mes deux jambes, complètement dépité. Un sourire s'affiche tout de même sur mes lèvres.

C'est l'heure de faire mon jogging matinal.

* * *

Une fois arrivé à destination - Mon lycée - après une course effrénée, je me permet de souffler un peu. Je pénètre dans l'établissement et m'assied sur l'un des piteux bancs qui jonchent les murs puis je porte la main à ma poche: ouf, le téléphone s'y trouve toujours. Il ne me reste plus qu'à retrouver le blond dans ce fouillis de gens, enfin, si il c'est réellement pointé. Contre toute attente de ma part, cette recherche n'a pas à durer longtemps. À peine en relevant les yeux, je vois filer devant moi à la vitesse du son - pas de la lumière, n'exagérons rien - un groupe de filles pressées. Ma tête pivote pour les suivre du regard: elles se dirigent vers l'extrémité du couloir. J'arrive à distinguer un petit amoncellement d'élèves, là bas. Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive, encore... Je me relève, lance mon sac nonchalamment sur mon épaule droite, me tordant la main au passage de par ce mouvement disgracieux, et avance la pas de loup. Plus j'avance, plus je le sens mal. Arrivé au niveau du groupe, essentiellement constitué de filles, je me force un passage entre les corps qui se bousculent pour tomber ahuri sur la plus surprenante des visions qui soit. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin je crois, ce qui attirait tant l'attention du peuple, ce n'était nul autre que Naruto.

\- Eh, teme.

Le blond sembla m'ignorer totalement. Je perce alors le cercle qui l'entour pour arriver directement devant lui, tendant son téléphone devant ses yeux du bout des doigts.

\- Tu cherchais ça ?

\- Ah, euhm... Merci ! Fit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

\- Je ne l'ai pas ouvert, si c'est ce que tu te demandes.

Naruto parut immédiatement plus calme.

Je lui lance et il l'attrape gauchissement.

\- Merci.

\- Pas de quoi.

Une voix féminine s'éleva d'entre les murmures des élèves accumulés:

\- Le petit nouveau, tu es trop sexy ! Je vois ton téléphone là tu me filerais ton numéro ?

Le message passe comme un comme un choc électrique dans mon corps. Mais, mais quelle salope, celle-là ! Je tourne mon regard pour capter celui de mon récent ami, où j'y vois de l'hésitation.

\- Heum... Oui, si tu v-

C'en est trop pour moi, ce connard va lui donner son numéro par politesse ? Mais bordel, dans quel monde je vis, qu'est-ce qu'y ne va pas bien chez lui ! Je le coupe dans son élan de gentillesse en me retournant froidement vers la source de cette question disgracieuse: Ino. Rien de surprenant.

\- Il n'en a rien à foutre, de toi.

Les murmures s'intensifient autour de nous: Ino c'est rapproché et le cercle commence à s'élargir. Elle lance d'un ton narquois:

\- Je ne t'ai pas parlé, le cinglé.

les chuchotements ambiants s'apaisent pour finalement laisser place à un silence angoissant. Une pression s'installe en moi. Cette fois j'aurais du la fermer. Elle s'approche à nouveau du blond, collant presque son nez au sien.

\- Alors, beau gosse ?

Mais, Déjà que je ne peux pas la sentir, si il faut qu'elle se foute devant moi comme ça, cette sale pétasse, cette salope cette...

Un excès de colère s'empare de moi, que je laisse avidement me guider. Je fais un pas décidé vers la source de cette frustration et la pousse de toutes mes forces à travers la foule, qui s'écarte pour la laisser s'écrouler misérablement sur le sol, le visage rouge de colère. Je lui hurle :

\- EH, TU NE M'AS PAS ÉCOUTÉ ? IL N'EST PAS À TOI !

Des millions de voix, murmures et rires fusent alors de toutes parts, m'empêchant de réfléchir. Ne me laissant pas le temps de me calmer, l'attroupement commence à scander graduellement, frénétiquement alors qu'Ino se relève:

" Du sang! Du sang! Du sang! Du sang! du sang..."

Mais quelle bande de singes en cage. Ils veulent un spectacle. Ils veulent de la violence.

Naruto est complètement estomaqué, mais je ne lui prête aucune attention. Si ça doit résulter en bagarre, je serais sûrement mis au tapis. Mais je m'en fiche. J'ai un atout qu'elle n'a pas. Je suis complètement fou. Si cette garce peut me mettre au sol maintenant, je pourrais sans aucun problème lui foutre du cyanure dans son repas demain, ou kidnapper son chien, ou quoi que ce soit. De toutes façon elle mérite toutes les attrocitées du monde pour ce qu'elle vient de me faire. Cette haine, cette hargne, et ce petit gout amer en bouche que je n'ai jamais ressentis, tout ça ne fait pas bon mélange...

Elle s'approche dangereusement de moi, un pas après l'autre, bourdonnante de colère et de haine. La main levée, elle me frappe avec une force démesurée. Je tente d'esquiver sa gifle mais en vain, ça ne me fait que perdre l'équilibre alors que je me prend la claque en plein visage. Je m'écroule sur le sol sous les rires des autres, et surtout de la truie qui ma attaqué.

\- Tiens, tu peux la garder ta pute, de toutes façon il est moche. C'est peut-être pour ça que vous allez si bien ensemble !

Nouveaux éclats de rire.J e me relève d'un bond, furax. M'insulter est une chose, mais Naruto... Les poings serrés je m'apprête à lui sauter dessus alors qu'elle se retourne pour quitter le cercle, mais une voix retentit. Une voix que je reconnais.

\- Allez, dispersez vous ! Dispersez vous j'ai dit, il n'y a rien à voir. Sales mioches retournez en cours.

Les spectateurs de ma défaite s'en vont en raillant en se bousculant, comme si de rien n'était. Sans l'intervention d'Atake Kakashi, je jure que j'aurais tué cette ignoble garce.

Atake Kakashi est le directeur de notre lycée, Il ne faut pas se laisser avoir par son attitude non-chalante et son air de jeune homme dans la vingtaine car il a en réalité quarante ans. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il intervient dans mes ennuis, c'est plutôt embêtant. D'ailleurs, ce qui vient d'arriver va me faire une belle réputation...

\- Sasuke Uchiha, pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris...

Je me cale la tête entre les épaules alors que le gris plisse les yeux en dévisageant Naruto.

\- Et vous êtes ?

J'essaie d'intervenir mais le blond est plus rapide que moi.

\- Personne, je passais juste dire bonjour à un am...

\- C'est un nouvel élève. Dis-je en coupant Naruto..

Le principal passe sa main dans sa tignasse défiant toute lois de la gravité humainement connue. Puis lance:

\- Très bien. Demain matin première heure venez dans mon bureau. Tous les deux. Si je ne vous y trouve pas...

La menace était claire, ça allait être notre fête. Mais pourquoi, exactement ? Quel idiot, ce Naruto, me mettre dans des ennuis comme ça...

* * *

Kyraito: c,est tout ? Pas de critique, d'idées ? Je garde tout pareil, je change coupé-je et je publie ? XD

 _Jake_ _Eavy_ : Non non

 _Jake Eavy_ : Je trouve la réaction de Sasuke un peu exagéré...

 _Jake Eavy_ : Mais bon

 _Jake Eavy_ : Il est un peu spécial en son genre xd

Kyraito: C'est vrai que c'est exagéré, mais j'ai l'intention d'en faire quelqu'un de très instable

 _Jake Eavy_ : Oh...

 _Jake Eavy_ : De très jaloux, non ?

 _Jake Eavy_ : Donc, ça expliquerait son engoument pour la tranquilité

 _Jake Eavy_ : et la sérénité du ciel de Konoha la nuit.

Kyraito: Yup il est ultra renfermé et dès qu'on touche à son monde c'est le chaos dans sa tête.

 _Jake Eavy_ : Car, il se met en colère facilement dès qu'il s'agit des gens qu'il aime, ne voulant pas être rejeté.

 _Jake Eavy_ : Il s'en fiche d'être un rejet pour les cons.. Mais il refuse de perdre Naruto.

Kyraito: Dans le genre, et il comprend pas pourquoi.

Merci d'avoir lu ! ^_^


	3. Chapitre tierce - Souriant

Il s'approche, s'approche... J'ai peur, je veux crier, je veux partir. J'ai mal au coeur. Je ne veux plus, je ne veux plus. À l'aide. Que quelqu'un m'aide. À l'aide. Maman où es-tu ?

 _Souvenir d'un rêve de Naruto la veille de sa rencontre avec Sasuke._

* * *

Je suis assis sur un banc de classe. Tout au fond, à gauche de Gaara et Tenten. Ce sont mes amis, d'ailleurs. Ils sont aussi étranges que moi, du moins en apparence. Ils sont plus sociables que moi, simplement. Gaara est un rouquin à la beau blanche, aux cernes aussi creuses que des cratères lunaires. Il a un piercing du type double-boules à la lèvre inférieure gauche et un autre au sourcil droit. Il est d'ordinaire assez calme, rien de bien dérangeant. C'est un très bon ami, je le connais depuis des années, à vrai dire, je pourrais dire que c'est mon meilleur ami. Nous avons grandis ensembles, et avons même eu notre premier piercing le même jour. Il adore l'humour noir, même si on ne dirait pas comme ça.

Tenten quand à elle est la gotique des gothiques, ou la punk des punks, l'alternative des alternatives, en bref : elle a un sale caractère. Derrière son maquillage blanc et son crayon noir elle est pourtant quelqu'un d'admirable. Toujours là pour aider son prochain quand ce n'est pas un "Sale enculé". Il faut juste savoir prendre ses insultes comme des compliments.

Kakashi n'avais rien de bien important à nous dire, à moi et Naruto. J'y réfléchis d'ailleurs en ce moment alors que notre professeur de science, Oroshimaru, fixe un bocal d'œils de serpent. C'était assez étrange, dans son bureau. Il nous a convoqué pour me demander comment j'avais connu Naruto, si on s'entendait bien, si il allait rester dans notre établissement. Le blond avait d'ailleurs l'air très gêné, je crois que Kakashi-San l'aime juste bien, au fond. Il nous posait des questions comme un bon père de famille le ferait... Puis il nous a laissé partir.

Raah, Ten' et Gaara chuchotent à voix basse, courbés à ma droite. C'est énervant, et on dirait qu'Oroshimaru-Sensei est trop concentré à faire on ne sait quelle bizarrerie pour les entendre. Ils m'empêchent de compléter ma feuille d'exercice... Je me penche finalement à mon tours, appliquant ma main sur la tablette en bois devant nous, déposant mon crayon d'un même mouvement uni.

Je chuchote:

\- Mais c'est pas fini tout ce boucan bande de crétins j'essaie d'écr-

\- Eh, Sasuke on voulait justement aller au ciné' demain soir, voir le nouveau film, tu sais celui avec des zombies, t'as envie de venir ? Me coupe Gaara d'un air totalement indifférent à ma souffrance intérieure.

\- Non, ce film à l'air aussi nul que tous les autres films de zombies existants, et si c'est pour me dire des conneries comme ça, pas la peine de me couper !

Tenten relève la tête dans ma direction avec un petit sourire malin:

\- Oh, allez ne fais pas ta fiotte narcissique, tu vas venir de toutes façon, je te connais Sas-U-K-E. Aussi prévisible que tes crises de nerfs.

Je me fige, sourit.

\- Je n'ai jamais le choix avec toi, Ten'.

Gaara réprime un cri de joie à côté de moi. Il a l'air d'apprécier.

Je tourne alors la tête pour regarder Naruto, complètement à l'opposé de nous, tout au fond collé au mur. Il remplit sa feuille sans problèmes, les sourcils froncés. Erf, j'aimerais pouvoir faire comme lui mais je suis entouré de singes cancres. Je retourne faire face à mes deux amis:

\- Vous pensez que je peux inviter Naruto ? C'est le blond, là bas au fond.

Le sourire de Gaara s'agrandit, sans qu'il ne passe de commentaires. Tenten glousse un peu.

\- Ouais, tant que vous vous protégez. Me lance celle-ci.

\- Nous protéger ? Dis-je en plissant les yeux.

Tenten rigole en tentant de se retenir, puis se calme en se redressant.

\- Disons juste qu'il y a, des rumeurs à ton propos qui circulent, Sas'-kun.

Des rumeurs... À tous les coups, c'est cette truie d'Ino. De toutes façon les gens peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, non ? Sans que j'ai le temps d'intervenir, je vois cette tête enflée de Gaara lancer une feuille de papier, préalablement plié en forme d'avion - Je ne l'avais même pas vus la faire - en direction du blond. Je reste immobile. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? L'avion passe tranquillement par dessus la tête des quelques élèves qui nous séparent de l'Uzumaki, ils n'y prêtent pas attention. 3...2...1... L'origami touche la tempe de Naruto doucement, avant de s'écraser au sol avec la grace d'un signe. J'entend Gaara chuchoter en se retenant de crier:

\- Dans le mile !

Le blond se penche, perturbé et ramasse la feuille. La déplie, puis sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit sur cette foutue feuille, Gaara ?

\- J'ai écris "Sasuke t'invite au ciné' avec nous demain. xoxx ".

Cette fois, Tenten éclate d'un fou rire à gorge déployé. Dérangeant tous les élèves qui se retournent vers elle. Elle a la tête à l'envers et semble prête à tomber de sa chaise, se tenant le ventre à deux mains. Oroshimaru-Sensei a même interrompu son observation profonde de bocaux pour demander du silence. Quand à moi, je suis rouge pivoine. Mais quel crétin, quel crétin, crétin crétin crétin crétin !

La cloche sonne éventuellement un peu plus tard, annonçant la fin de la journée. Je suis heureux que Naruto soit venu aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il va venir tous les jours à partir de maintenant. Du moins il ne donne pas d'impression contraire. Je prends le chemin du retour, c'est une belle journée. Ensoleillé, sans aucune pluie ou neige en vue. Je rentre chez moi, me retrouve dans ma chambre. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle était sale, je me demande même si Naruto l'a vue lorsqu'il était chez moi. J'espère que non. Dans un soupire aussi long qu'un roman de Stephen King, j'entreprend de la nettoyer. Ce sera déjà ça de fait.

* * *

Nous sommes déjà demain soir. C'est étrange à dire comme ça... Être demain. Comment peut-on être présentement quelque chose de futur ? Enfin bref. Je suis à l'arrêt de bus du coin, tout au bout de ma rue. Attendant Naruto, nous devons prendre le même car, comme convenu. Il a accepté de venir voir ce film ennuyeux, au passage, ce qui le rend peut-être moins ennuyeux. Pourquoi je dis ça, moi ? Enfin, du coup, j'attend. Assis sur l'horrible banc de métal froid, petit des abri-bus. J'ai les jambes croisées qui se balancent dans le vide, si bien qu'on aurait cru que j'étais sur une balançoire dans un parc. Le soleil se couche, à vrai dire il n'en reste plus grand chose. Une simple boule orangée, projetant ses ombres et sa lumière contraste partout où elle le peut. En baissant la tête pour observer l'effet lumineux sur mes bas noirs-rayés-blancs ( Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, des bas noir-rayés-blancs. ) J'entend des pas s'approcher de moi. Je relêve la tête subitement, comme surpris en plein délit criminel. Observer des chaussettes, quel délit flagrant en effet. Ma tête blonde est là, souriante. Aussi blonde que le soleil derrière lui. Il a les mains posés sur ses hanches, une vrai pose de mannequin.

\- Yo' , Sas'ke-Kun.

\- Heh ? Tu as l'air heureux toi.

\- Évidemment, on va voir la suite de mon film préféré !

Je pouffe de rire !

\- Ça , ton film préféré ? Je refuse, c'est impossible laisse moi respirer, quel humoriste !

\- Je suis sérieux ! J'adore voir le sang et les cerveaux se faire bouffer ! Fait-il en mimant la marche décadancée d'un zombie stéréotypé, les deux bras en avant. Poussant un genre de râle se voulant profond, ayant plus l'air d'un endormi.

J'arrête de rire et affiche un sourire. Il est mignon, oui. Mignon mais aussi... Je m'approche de lui d'un pas, puis deux. Nous sommes assez prêt, il arrêté de bouger, les bras toujours tendus dans le vide. Droit comme des barreaux de prison. Je sens son souffle rapide, cadencé. J'approche ma main, et le frappe à la tête avec une force si inhumaine qu'il tombe au sol. Inerte. Surpris.

\- Ça, c'est pour aimer cette bouse cinématographique !

Il se relève et montre le bras en ultime chance de rétorquer à mon attaque, et le bus arrive à ce moment précis. Nous ouvrant tout grand ses portes. Je me retourne, y monte et d'un air tout souriant je lui lance:

\- Alors, tu viens ? On va rater la première du film.

Oh, sa tête vaut mille mots ! Il est plus rouge que la chaire d'un melon - Pour ne pas dire une tomate - Aussi crispé que mon grand père. Il entre finalement. Se forçant à sourire, planifiant probablement sa prochaine vengeance.

Nous prenons un des sièges. Coincés, encore une fois. Pourtant il y a beaucoup de place, ce bus est presque vide. Nous pourrions prendre des sièges différents, alors pourquoi ? L'habitude, je suppose... Un vieil homme échappe son chapeau, je le ramasse et lui rend. Il me remercie avec un sourire. Il me dit quelque chose... Sa femme juste à coté de lui semble s'être endormie. Je le vois la serrer dans ses bras, c'est touchant. Ce sont les vieillards de l'autre fois. La situation est belle et bien familière, comme je me le disais il y a quelques minutes.

Je sens le blond se coller encore plus contre moi. Comme si on n'avait déjà pas assez de place. Pourtant je ne me plains pas. Je me rappelle l'autre nuit, lorsque j'ai du le ramener chez moi. Sa tête sur mon épaule, son souffle chaud... Le bus s'arrête quelques minutes plus tard devant le cinéma de Konoha. Le seul cinéma, d'ailleurs. Je paie le chauffeur à l'air bougon pour nos deux places, puis nous descendons. Il doit déjà être dans les environs de sept heures, voir huit. Il ne reste presque plus rien de la boule enflammée dans le ciel, et il commence déjà à faire noir. Nous voyons au loin Gaara et Tenten, adossés à l'un des murs de l'entré. Ils nous font signe de la main.

Naruto et moi les rejoignons enfin. Nous entrons et commandons les places, puis allons chercher les boissons, le pop-corn extra beurre - Un classique -. Gaara insiste pour aller faire quelques parties dans les arcades de jeu, Naruto approuve spontanément. Comme il nous reste un peu de temps avant la diffusion j'accepte et nous nous retrouvons rapidement tous dispersés sur des jeux différents. Tenten fait une partie de bowling, Gaara est sur une vieille borne d'arcade, et finalement Naruto et moi sommes sur un genre d'Action n' shoot. Il est vraiment plus fort que moi à ces jeux. Peu importe le nombre de parties que nous faisons, il gagne toujours. C'est très frustrant.

Quinzes minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons dans la salle. Gaara et Ten' ont déjà pris nos places, en plein centre. C'est le meilleur endroit pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sans se briser le cou. Naruto et moi nous installons cote à cote, à leur coté. Je suis à la gauche de Tenten, elle même à la gauche de Gaara, et Naruto est à ma gauche à moi. Pourtant nous sommes tous droitier, enfin je crois.

Tenten n'arrête pas de jeter des regards sur nous en gloussant, chuchotant avec Gaara. C'est très gênant... Le film commence, se déroule, se poursuit. L'histoire est assez intéressante, tout compte fait... Il s'agit d'un criminel mis en prison pour meurtre. Quelques mois plus tard, une épidémie se déclenche, et tout le pays est infecté. Laissé dans la zone d'isolement et complètement oublié là, le personnage principal n'est pas infecté. On suit sa fuite de prison, ses rencontres avec des survivants. Leurs galères, les scènes où les morts-vivants font leurs apparitions sont fréquentes et franchement gore, même Gaara a arrêté de rire pour une fois. Je crois qu'il se sent nauséeux ! Bien fait pour lui. À un moment, le groupe tombe sur une survivante au féminin - la première qu'ils rencontrent dans toute leur aventure - Et l'un des membres de l'équipe devient complètement hystérique, il va jusqu'à tenter de la violer pendant son sommeil.À ce moment du film, je sens la main de Naruto se déposer contre la mienne, sur l'accoudoir de nos sièges. Il me serre nerveusement. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Je me retourne pour mieux le voir, j'ignore si c'est à cause de l'éclairage tamisé de la salle, mais il me semble blême. Le pose mon autre main autour de son poignet pour le saisir, il tremble. Je chuchote :

\- Tu vas bien, Naruto ?

Il a les yeux fermés, ses jambes remontées sur son siège, toutes contre lui.

\- Oui, oui ça va... Désolé, le film est vraiment gore... Hein ?

Je simule un rire retenu, soufflant du nez. J'essaie d'être réconfortant. Il est vraiment plus sensible que ce que je croyais...

Après le film, nous sommes tous rentrés chez nous. Naruto et moi prenants le même trajet, encore une fois. Il n'arrête pas de me parler du scénario, des graphismes. Une vraie pille électrique, il a vraiment apprécié et bien que j'essaie de me le cacher à moi même: ce foutu film n'était pas mauvais finalement. Il était même carrément bon. Raah, connerie !

Nous nous quittons à l'arrêt. Lui marchant vers la gauche. Moi vers la droite. La lune est haute dans le ciel, pleine. C'était une belle nuit, et une belle soirée. Je souris. Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentis aussi bien.

* * *

 **BOUAAH !** \- Bonjour, c'est Kyraito ! -

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu le faire plus tôt, voici des **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS !**

 **Cherry ( Chapitre premier )**

Ooh ! Un plaisir ! Vraiment, quelqu'un aime ce que j'écris, youpii o/ Je suis désolé pour quand les suites prennent du temps à arriver, ça va au grès de ma motivation !

 **Elikia ( Chapitre premier )**

Aww ! Merci ! Ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur ! Comme tu l'as dis, il n'y as pas grand chose à dire pour le moment alors simplement merci 3

 **Deborash11 ( Chapitre premier )**

Ouaaah ! Merci ! Merci de me relire et pour cette loooongue review ! ( J'adore les longues review ! ) Je ne sais pas si tu es complètement à l'ouest, car je n'ai pas lus Jack et la mécanique du coeur, pardon :P Je me suis en effet appliqué à faire ressentir l'univers dès le premier chapitre, merci de l'avoir remarquer ! :D En effet, Sasuke est un bien étrange garçon, perturbé et chancelant :3

 **nikkouyoku ( Chapitre second )**

Merci ! :D Un plaisir d'avoir ta review ! J'essaie en effet d'appliquer quelques messages un peu philo' , critique sociétale, etc :3 Voici le troisième o/

 **Cherry ( Chapitre second )**

Ne t'en fais pas, J'ADORE les longues reviews ! :3 En effet Ino est une sale garce classique, mais ne t'en fais pas je ne compte pas tomber dans le clicher avec elle ! Sinon en effet il n'y a pas vraiment de camps de popularité distinct, et Naruto et Sasuke sont mis à part dans le gros bordel de la vie étudiante, j'adore ta façon de le voir. "Une certaine solitude." Et tant mieux si les rigolades des élèves t'ont mises en rogne, c'était le but de la chose ! :P Je te remercie de suivre cette histoire... Ça me touche droit au coeur !


	4. Chapitre quart - Mélodie

**Bring me the Horizon** \- Can you feel my heart

 **Hawthorne heights** \- Ohio is for lovers

 **Alesana** \- A lunatic's lament

 **Famous last words** \- My life before my eyes

 **My chemical romance** \- Mama

Une chanson du **roi lion**. ( Can you feel the love tonight )

Extrait des chansons que contient le lecteur mp3 de Sasuke.

* * *

Une fatigue énorme pèse sur moi alors que Kurenai-Sensei, notre professeur de japonais, nous fait écrire et réécrire des kanjis tous plus incompréhensibles les uns des autres. Parfois, j'aimerais bien être anglophone, ou italien. Voir même français, - En fait, oublions cette idée... - simplement pour ne pas avoir à apprendre tout ce charabia. Et pour ajouter de la lourdeur à cette journée qui peut difficilement être pire, cela fait jour pour jour une semaine où Naruto-Kun et moi ne nous parlons pas. Enfin presque pas, disons que les formalités lorsque nous nous croisons résument bien nos discutions hebdomadaires. Il faut dire que j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose, aussi. Depuis mercredi dernier, Sakura lui tourne autour comme un charognard. Cette fille est plus redoutable qu'Ino en matière de commèreries et de comédie, pourtant elle garde plutôt bien la face. Bien qu'elle ait l'air gentille, j'ai néanmoins un mauvais pré-sentiment avec elle... Je ne la sens simplement pas. Elle me repousse. Me rebute, même. De toutes façon, ça semble réciproque. Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier mon " style spécial " en vue des magnifiques regards haineux que j'ai surpris dans les couloirs. Vraiment, ces regards valaient le coup d'œil.

Finalement, j'en ai vraiment plus que marre des Kanjis. Afin de me réveiller un peu de cet ennui marquant qui écrasait jusque là mon âme jusque dans ses tréfonds, je sors un iPod de mon sac à bandoulière, qui repose à mes pieds. - Il est noir, pour information. Comment ça je ne suis pas original ? - J'encastre donc les deux écouteurs dans mes oreilles et en peu de temps la chanson " Can you feel my Heart" de Bring me the Horizon se met à jouer plus fort qu'il ne le faudrait à un mort pour l'entendre. Mes yeux pivotent de droite à gauche sur ma feuille, puis vers l'extérieur. Je dépose laconiquement mon crayon, jette des regards à mes camarades de classes. Shikamaru, ce mec à qui je n'ai jamais parlé dort, Choji, assis juste à ds gauche mange bruyamment. Enfin, je suppose qu'il est bruyant juste à le voir avaler des kilos de calories en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour prononcer "Do-I-Ta-Shi-Ma-Shi-Te" ( L'un des Kanjis écrit sur le grand tableau noir, tout au fond de la classe ). Tout ce que j'entends, moi, ce sont des " Can you see the dark ? " accompagnés de légers " Can you fix the Broken ? " provenant de mon lecteur musical. Soudainement, alors que mon regard reste perdu dans le remous d'élèves au dessous de moi - Je ne suis pas narcissique, je suis littéralement au dernier rang de la classe, tout au fond. Donc je suis au dessus des autres physiquement. - Une main froide se pose sur mon avant-bras - le gauche - et me fait sursauter instantanément. Le genre de sursaut qui vous arrache le coeur, et pourquoi pas les poumons au passage. Je tourne la tête en catastrophe vers ce qui m'a semblé être un alien ou un tigre blanc au premier instant. C'est juste Naruto. Il avait eu l'air tout déprimé depuis le début de la journée, avachis dans son coin, à ne rien faire, sa capuche orangée sur la tête à l'instar d'un fruit. C'est comme si il disait " Ne me regardez pas, je suis une orange ! ". Il dormait d'ailleurs sûrement, car ses yeux qui me regardent désormais, sont encore bouffis de sommeil. Je reste aussi de marbre qu'une antique statue de Grèce. Glacé par sa présence aussi agréable que surprenante. Il tend lentement la main vers mon visage, je nous trouve déjà très prêt. Trop prêt même, la situation devient dangereuse tout comme la chaleur environnante... Serait-ce le réchauffement climatique ? Va-t-il m'embrasser, ici, en pleine classe ? Mais à quoi bon ? Devant tout le monde ! Est-ce que c'est possible ? Alors que le revers de sa main effleure légèrement ma joue d'un léger rose désormais, il s'empare délicatement de l'un de mes écouteurs, puis le porte à sa propre oreille. Fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'air musical.

Et merde, pourquoi j'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser celui-là. C'était tout Naruto. Du Naruto tout craché. Il ne me parle pas pendant des jours et me fait ça.

Je vais lui rétorquer de me demander au moins, avant de m'agresser ainsi lorsqu'il se met à chantonner doucement, d'une voix angélique, claire et limpide. Presque inaudible.

\- I'm sorry brother, so sorry lover...

Mon coeur se met à battre la chamade. Une vraie parade, une fanfare fait résonner tout mon être à cet instant précis. Était-ce possible ? Que cet imbécile connaisse, non, mieux, apprécie Bring me the Horizon ? Ce groupe mythique et légendaire pour moi ? Ses yeux se sont ouverts, il me regarde, sourire aux lèvres. Il attend quelque chose. Ne me voyant pas réagir il semble continuer.

\- Forgive me father, I love you mother...

Son regard insiste alors. Les yeux écarquillés, je me lance doucement, rapprochant ma tête de la sienne pour mieux qu'il m'entende. Nos fronts se touchent presque, nos voix s'entremêlent. S'enlacent probablement dans l'air.

\- Can you hear the silence, can you see the dark...

\- Can you fix the broken ? Renchérit énergiquement le blond.

\- Can you feel, can you feel my... Je n'arrive pas à continuer. Sa présence m'en empêche. Et merde, et puis quoi encore ! J'aurais tout vu ! Je deviens rouge pivoine devant mon incapacité à terminer ma phrase.

Il retient un rire.

\- Can you feel my heart ? Complète-t-il.

Je me tais. Le fixe dans les yeux. Une bonne minute passe ainsi, chacun dans les yeux de l'autre. il s'approche encore. Doucement, délicatement. Naruto était la délicatesse incarnée. Une stupide délicatesse, une délicatesse énervante. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient parfaits, imprégnés d'une grâce sans nom. Je ferme les yeux. Je peux sentir son souffle... Mes membres tremblent, mes lèvres effleurent les siennes. Mon coeur bat. Il bat fort, et même rapidement. Il bat à tout rompre, à briser les organes qui me composent. Je suis probablement dans un rêve. Un fantasme onirique, rien de plus... Au moment où la chanson se termine, j'entend un déclic, un genre de pression... Qui me fait sursauter pour la deuxième fois en dix minutes. J'ouvre prestement les yeux. M'éloigne tant bien que mal du blond. Mes bras refusaient de bouger, ils s'étaient ankylosés contre le corps de Naruto. Ma tête se tourne à droite, aussi volatile qu'une girouette en plein vent d'automne. Et puis je vois Tenten, souriante. Que dis-je ? Hilare. Tenant un appareil photo en main.

Tenten frappe encore et toujours contre la porte de ma chambre. Elle va finir par la défoncer.

\- Rooh, allez Sas'-kun. Ça va, c'est pas parce que t'as presque embrasser un mec que tu dois t'enfermer dans ta chambre ! Ça fait déjà cinq heures, même Gaara n'en rigole plus.

Je suis recroquevillé contre ladite porte. Tête calée et recalée entre les épaules, les bras autours des jambes. Cette position me réconforte dans ce moment de froide tristesse. Je bloque ma porte de bois verni de tout mon poids. Elle est mon seul rempart entre moi et le reste du monde. Et le reste du monde, c'est Tenten.

\- Hé, n'empêche que tu avais l'air de grave kiffer, t'es certain de pas être un tout petit peu Gay ma sasukette ?

Ma tête se relève vivement, piqué , à la manière d'un chat. Comme si mon esprit avait été impunément traversé par une longue aiguille affilée. Écorchant mes sens au passage. Fallait-il vraiment, à ce stade de ma profonde déchéance, qu'elle retourne le couteau dans la plaie ?

\- Oh, et tu te serais vus au cinéma, vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous coller, trop mignon ! Ce serait dommage que tout le monde voit cette photo de vous en pleine classe, je suis sur que Sakura en serait verte de jal-

Cette fois, c'en est vraiment trop. Parfois, un vase ne peux plus prendre de gouttes. Le mien avait débordé depuis longtemps ! Et ce n'était pas qu'un minuscule vase en toque. J'écarte la porte comme une furie, tel un démon enragé et me propulse avec la puissance d'un météore sur mon amie, prêt à lui arracher peau et chairs pour obtenir ce damné appareil photo. Pourtant ma stratégie infaillible se fait aisément déjouer par un élément non pris en charge. Gaara m'attendait, prêt à me sauter dessus avant même que je ne puisse prononcer " Doitashimashite ". ( Oui, c'est le même Kanjis qui était écrit en classe de Japonais ). Me plaquant au sol tel un joueur de footballeur américain ( Non pas que je regarde ce sport, mais je suis prêt à parier que c'était tout comme. ) et me stoppant net dans mon saut prodigieux, qui aurait bien pu Me tailler une place au record mondial, que dis-je ? Ah, oui, au records planétaires. Il me dit d'un ton très sérieux, sa voix frôlant des notes si basses que je ne l'imaginais même pas capable de les atteindre :

\- Tu sais Sas'ke... On a beau te charrier... Il y a bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi heureux. Aussi Présent. Tu avais vraiment l'air d'apprécier le moment et de vivre. Je pense que moi et Ten, on voulait juste que tu t'en rappelles. Enfin, pour moi, du moins.

J'en reste bouche-bée. J'en reste même médusé. Le noir se fait dans mon esprit. Pour étais-je allé me terrer dans ma chambre, déjà ? Je tourne lentement la tête vers Tenten, cherchant confirmation. Elle hoche la tête, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Avec le regard qu'elle me lance habituellement lorsque j'ai été très bête. Puis elle sourit.

\- Uuh ! Pas besoin de faire ta lopette et d'aller te cacher dans ta chambre comme un gamin, Sas-u-k-e. Elle me balance alors un bout de papier au visage. C'est la photo qu'elle a prise. Elle relances:

\- N'oublies juste pas ce moment, tu me feras plaisir... Allez viens Gaa', on se tire. Elle termine sa phrase par un rictus moqueur.

Gaara me libère de son emprise. Se redressant, il s'éloigne dans le couloir d'un beige morne en gambadant. Moi, je reste au sol. Écrasé par ce que viennent de me dire mes amis. J'avais l'air quoi, heureux ? Présent ? Vivant ? Mon regard se pose sur le cliché plastifié qui se trouve à mes pieds. Je ne vois pas ce que cette photo a de si significative... Enfin... Je souris, certes. Et Naruto aussi. Et je ... Je rougis, oui. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de recherche je trouverais bien la dernière fois où j'ai rougis. Je m'empare de la photo, décidé à la déchirer et à ne plus parler de cet accident. Oui, " Accident " est le bon mot. Ce n'était rien de plus. Naruto, n'est rien de plus.

Pourtant je n'y arrive pas. Pourquoi, damnation, je n'arrive pas à me séparer de cette photographie ? De ce bout de plastique sans importance ? je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas y penser. Je préfère juste sourire, et rester là.

Je me relève alors. Quelques minutes plus tard. Mes idées sont beaucoup plus claires. Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi cela m'a pris autant de temps à réaliser, alors que d'habitude, je suis assez lucide. Plus que ça, du moins. Je baisse le regard, fixe ma main droite. La ferme, la ré-ouvre. Je sens le feu monter sur mon visage alors que je prononce à voix haute, clairement. Comme pour me le faire comprendre. Pour rendre tout ça réel. Concret.

\- Je suis amoureux de Naruto-kun.

Un silence gênant s'ensuit. Une seconde, deux secondes. Puis un petit rire étouffé parvient à mes oreilles. Celui de Ten'. Cette garce n'avais jamais quitté la maison, juste pour me l'entendre dire. Je sourit, incapable de m'en empêcher, et suis pris d'un fou rire à mon tour. Cette situation était débile. Elle me connaissait trop bien.

* * *

 **BONJOUR! ALLEZ' REVIEWZ !**

 **nikkouyoku :** Merci ! Voilà la relation évolue x)

 **Cherry :** Merci merci merci pour cette LOOOONGUE review ! :P J'adore les longues reviews ! Et oui, les petits vieux sont adorables, et ils seront utiles... ^^ (secret)

 **Ombre ardente** **:** Chuuuteuh ! Faut pas le dire ! :P Mais merci :coeur: Mais je sais que c'est assez évident, pour Naruto ^^ Sauf que je me garde des cartes en ce qui le concerne !

 _ **Ah, aussi ! DÉSOLÉ POUR LE TEMPS QU'IL M'A PRIS À ÉCRIRE ! C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE ! MON INSPIRATION EST TOMBÉE EN PANNE ET MON GARAGISTE A EU TOUTES LES PEINES DU MONDE À M'EXPLIQUER QU'IL N'Y POUVAIT RIEN !** V_


	5. Chapitre cinquième - Crépuscule

**V** iens, il existe un nouveau monde, **O** ù la lune est toujours blonde, **E** t les étoiles restent allumées...

 **N** e crois pas tout ce qu'on raconte, **C** e qu'on peut lire dans les contes. **S** i tu veux voir, la liberté...

 **La planète aux trésors** **-** Un homme libre.

* * *

Je suis à l'extérieur, sur le terrain du lycée de Konoha. Le temps est gris, terne, froid et hivernal. Quelques flocons tombent timidement du ciel, isolés les uns des autres. Je viens d'arriver, mon cartable sur les épaules. J'ai bien prévu d'entrer à l'intérieur de l'établissement tout aussi gris que les décors glacials qui m'entourent, pour me réchauffer, mais mes yeux se posent sur Tenten et Gaara, demeurant debouts, à une dizaine de mètres en obliques. Le roux semble faire de grands signes dans ma direction, ses bras imitants un oisillon essayant de s'envoler. Aussitôt que je m'avance pour le rejoindre, un bruit de pas autre que le mien me fait m'arrêter d'un coup sec. Naruto me passe alors devant, son visage affichant un air confus. Moi, je suis aride, quelque peu figé. Ah, c'était donc à lui que Gaa' faisait tous ces signes, il lui demandait de venir. J'ai probablement l'air d'un demeuré maintenant, les yeux perdus dans le vide à les fixer discuter calmement, immobiles. Et pourquoi lui demande-t-il de venir, d'abord ? Je le sens mal de la part de Gaara. Il sourit. Ne me dites pas que... Je sors de ma torpeur très soudainement. Un peu trop soudainement même, j'en ai un léger tournis mais, je n'en fais rien. Naruto est déjà devant eux, je me met donc à piquer un sprint magistral vers eux. Si cet idiot de rouquin blême ose lui demander à ma place, je vais l'éventrer, lui et toute sa famille, sans aucun scrupule ni aucune pitiée ! Sans aucun remord ! Tel un anti-héros de manga Shonen. Après quelques slalomes magnifiques et esquivé plusieurs lycéens étonnés qui m'ont regardés l'air surpris ( Il faut avouer que je ne cours jamais. Même en cas d'extrême urgence). J'arrive finalement tout essoufflé devant mes pseudo-amis. Les mains sur les genoux, dos courbé, j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle tant bien que mal après cette course éffrénée. Ma respiration chaude laisse une buée vaporeuse qui s'envole dans l'air froid comme la mort. Je lève les yeux, Tenten ne semble même pas m'avoir remarqué, ce qui ne m'irrite même plus. Ce genre de comportement n'a plus rien d'étonnant pour moi, j'ai l'habitude. Elle s'allume une cigarette, puis dévisage Naruto pendant près d'une seconde complète.

\- Tu en veux une ?

\- Non. Je ne fume pas.

\- Tant pis pour toi, fait-elle avec un rictus aux lèvres.

Gaara prend la parole à son tour, ne me laissant aucune seconde pour souffler.

\- Éh, Naruto ! Merci d'être venu, et désolé de te retenir dehors avec un temps de chien comme celui-là ! Mais vois-tu, notre ami Sasuke, ici présent, avait une question très importante à te poser !

Je me redresse aussi fluidement qu'un chat, droit comme une barre ou comme un soldat. Je rougis presque aussitôt alors que la petite tête innocente du blond se tourne dans ma direction, son regard bleu perçant. Qui est innocent, certes, mais qui vous en donnerait des frissons. Il a également un petit sourire au lèvres. Je ne le décrirais pas comme un sourire narquois, mais assez... Rieur. Il semble beaucoup s'amuser. Gaara, tu me le paieras.

\- Eh, oui, uhm. En fait... On va tous se retrouver à une boite vendredi prochain, et comment dire... On aurait bien aimé que tu viennes. C'est seulement si tu veux, mais c'est un peu, pour t'inclure dans le groupe, tu vois. Comme tu es nouveau et tout ça...

Ma main passe nerveusement derrière ma tête, jouant rapidement dans mes cheveux. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils soient tout le temps en bataille, mes cheveux. C'est un tic que j'ai lorsque je suis stressé, je crois. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Jusqu'à présent, je n'étais pas souvent nerveux, difficile alors de le remarquer. Le sourire du blond s'agrandit. Pour s'affaisser lentement.

\- Non, désolé. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rejoindre ton groupe de toutes façons. Et vendredi prochain, c'est le 24 décembre. J'ai des plans.

Mon corps se raidit, il se glace dans le temps, le cosmos, l'univers et mon être tout entier tant qu'à être dans les hyperboles. Même mon expression faciale demeure infaillible. Ce fut violent. Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Un simple non aurait amplement suffit. C'était à cause de l'autre fois, en classe, lorsque l'on c'est presque embrassé ? Je commence probablement à paranoïer... Son sourire revient, encore plus grand que tout à l'heure. On dirait un singe avec un sourire de banane. Je suis perdu.

\- Raah, je ne sais pas mentir ! Hurle-t-il en pouffant de rire.

Je suis toujours confus, penche la tête légèrement vers la gauche, tel un chat qui n'y comprendrait rien.

\- Bien sûr que je peux venir ! Je n'ai jamais été en boite de nuit, j'ai même bien hâte de voir ce que ce sera ! Et pour le 24 décembre... Un voile de tristesse s'étendit rapidement sur son visage, rapidement chassé d'un ricannement qui sonnait faux. Moi et ma famille n'avons rien de prévus ce jour là ! Je serai là. On aura qu'à rentrer ensembles du lycée, ce soir là. On ira chez toi. ( Il me fait un clin d'oeil qui ne me laisse pas indifférent. )

Gaara explose de rire derrière. Si il était une fusée, je suis prêt à gager qu'il se serait envolé pour éclater sur la stratosphère. Tenten tire une latte sur sa clope, lève une jambe et éteint son mégot sur la semelle d'une de ses bottes de cuir avant de le jetter au sol, indifférente. Je finis par faire les connexions nécessaire pour comprendre, et me décontracte. Mes épaules retombent. Je souris.

\- Tu devrais retravailler ton humour, Usuratonkachi. ( Je lui rend son clin d'oeil ) Et on rentrera ensemble si tu veux !

Du coin de l'oeil, je peux presque voir Gaara - qui a arrêté de rire - tenir un appareil photo.

Naruto rigole de plus belles. Il est vraiment magnifique et la lumière ambiante rend sa peau aussi claire que la lune. Mon coeur s'emballe. Boum boum, boum boum...

Le reste de la journée se passe aisément, dans le calme. Naruto s'est arrangé avec notre professeur de chimie, Oroshimaru-Sensei, pour changer de place. Il s'est assied à ma gauche, il a également passé tout le cours à me passer une feuille où il dessinait des gribouillis, qui n'avaient rien d'oeuvres d'arts, mais qui étaient certes mignons. La feuille était parsemée de commentaires tels que "Eh ! Regardes celui là, magnifique huh ? " Et de "Usuratonkashi". En bref, une journée ordinaire. Jusqu'à mon retour chez moi, alors que je m'apprette à déverrouiller ma porte pour entrer, je la vois déjà entre-ouverte. Je fronce les sourcils, suspicieux, ma mère devrait être entrain de travailler, à cette heure. Doucement, je pousse le battant de la porte, j'entre et crie:

\- Maman, c'est toi ? Tu es là ?

Courant d'air. J'avance alors plus assurément entre la cuisine et le salon. Ma chambre est au fond du couloir, quelqu'un serait-il entré chez moi ? Je pénètre délicatement mon antre, alors, et alors seulement, mon visage et tout mon corps s'écroulent. Tous mes meubles sont renversés, des feuilles, - certainement des parties de mes fictions - sont misérablement éparpillées au sol. Sur le mur du fond, il est écrit en lettres grasses et rouges:

\- NE. LUI. TOUCHES. PAS.

Moi qui avait fait du ménage récemment, retrouver ma chambre dans le même état qu'avant est décourageant… Déception. Ce message de haine ne pouvait que concerner Naruto, qui d'autre ? Mais en était-il vraiment la cause, ou le prétexte, de cette hargne à mon sujet ? Je n'en connais pas l'auteur, mais il semble ne pas vraiment m'apprécier. De toutes façons, j'ai ma petite idée. Ino, la " Salope " du lycée, celle avec qui j'avais eu des embrouilles le premier jour où Naruto était arrivé. Elle a tout pour être suspecte, pourtant, je n'en fais pas de cas, comme protégé par un scénario écrit à l'avance. Comme si ça devait arriver depuis le début de toutes façons, mes yeux se ferment de moitié et je reste indifférent. Je me penche et commence à ramasser mes morceaux d'histoire pour les empiller dans un coin de ma chambre. J'ai l'impression d'être le personnage principal d'une histoire ennuyeuse, une longue et ennuyeuse histoire, que personne ne lira. Que, de toutes façons, quoi que je fasse, ce genre de choses m'arrivera toujours. Une fois mon ardue besogne terminée, je replace mon matelas dans le sens qui lui convient d'un coup de bras et m'y écrase lourdement. Vendredi, ce sera vendredi. Tout nettoyer pour vendredi. Je m'endors ainsi, lourd et erreinté.

...

Nous sommes vendredi soir, ma procrastination légendaire m'a retenu et empêché de nettoyer ma chambre jusqu'au dernier moment, finalement. Je ne peux pas emmener Naruto chez moi avec les meubles dans cette condition. Et puis, il verrait l'affreux graffitis qui affuble mon mur depuis environ sept jours. Il fait bien chaud pour un 24 décembre, de plus. Je pense pouvoir arranger le coup comme je peux. Je ne porte qu'une chemise noire, ouverte sur un t-shirt blanc, et Naruto, quant à lui, porte un chandail orange-clair qui lui va à ravir. Les rayons du crépuscule éclairent la cour arrière du lycée de Konoha, il est pourtant bien tôt pour avoir droit à un coucher de soleil si majestueux. Alors que le blond me rejoint, je lui tend la main. Il la saisit avec hésitation, puis s'approche. Il rougit, je le vois bien même s'il semble vouloir me le cacher en tournant la tête. Je lui lances:

\- Ce sera à 20h00. Tenten et Gaara partent manger un ramen et nous les retrouverons à l'heure convenue. Nous avons donc quatre heures de libres et je ne t'emmène pas chez moi !

Sa main se ressert un peu, surprise de cette tournure.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a un endroit que je voudrais te montrer. Allez, viens !

Je m'élance alors comme un gamin en rigolant. Heureusement que je lui tiens la main, car il n'aurait probablement pas pu tenir la cadence. J'avais décidé de lui montrer mon coin secret, quand j'étais gosse. J'y retourne d'ailleurs assez souvent pour observer les étoiles. Je le traine entre les ruelles de la ville, que je connais par coeur grâce à mes escapades nocturnes, passant entre un restaurant de Ramen, Ichiraku, où le propriétaire nous salut gaiement, et une boutique de vêtements appartenant à la mère de Ten'. Nous empruntons les petits passages étroits et tranquilles. L'air est frisquet sur notre peau, des odeurs de pins règnent dans l'air. Nous ne tardons pas à arriver dans un boisé tout en pente, montant assez haut à vue d'oeil. Il n'y a pas d'escaliers et je conseilles à Naruto de s'accrocher aux minces troncs des sapins qui nous entourent pour ne pas tomber. À bout de souffle alors que nous escaladons, il demande:

\- C'est encore loin, ton truc ? J'espère que ça se mange !

Je rigole. C'est qu'il a de l'humour !

\- Ça ne se mange pas, Usuratonkashi. Mais je suis convaincu que tu vas adorer !

Quelques mètres plus hauts, nous y sommes enfin. Le blond est obligé de se tenir aux branches pour ne pas tomber, tellement il est stupéfait. À notre gauche se trouve une petite cabane pas plus grande que mon salon, toute en bois et qui semble assez bien isolée.. Un rond de pierre, visiblement là pour servir de feu de camp, est entouré de buches et de rondins servant de sièges. Le plus spectaculaire du lot se trouve pourtant à droite Une vue imprennable sur tout Konoha. Konoha vue du ciel.

\- Sommes-nous...

\- Sur les statues, Oui. Nous sommes tout en haut.

Il est émerveillé, exactement comme je l'avais prédis. Je peux voir ses yeux pétiller de curiosité et d'excitation.

\- Woaaah... C'est magnifique, tu viens souvent ici tout seul ? C'est toi qui a fais cette cabane, là ? Ten et Gaa le savent ?

Je souris face à toutes questions et l'invite à s'assoire sur un rondin, faisant face à la vile. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que c'est la première fois qu'il appelle Tenten et Gaara respectivement " Ten " et " Gaa ".

\- Oui, j'ai tout fait et je viens souvent. À dire vrai, Naruto, c'est la première fois que je partage mon petit endroit secret avec quelqu'un.

Il semble être sans mots.

\- Et... Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu es... Assez spécial pour le voir, dis-je évasivement.

Nous restons quelques minutes sans rien dire, à contempler le spectacle des derniers rayons du soleil reflétant une lumière orangée sur les maisons et les commerces en contre-bas, collés l'un à l'autre. Puis une fois les dernières lueurs disparues, il lance en frissonant un peu:

\- Il commence à faire froid quand le soleil s'en va, hein ?

\- Nous avons encore trois heures à attendre. Si tu veux je peux allumer un feu… Ou peut-être pas ?

Il semble offusqué, ce pauvre chaton n'aime pas le froid.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Car si tu n'as plus froid, tu t'éloigneras de moi.

Il rougit fortement, presque autant que moi en ce moment. Je ne m'imaginais pas lancer ça, mais c'était sortit tout seul, malgré moi. J'allume le feu avec un briquet et des journaux qui trainaient dans la cabane. Nous passons le reste de l'attente juste là, toujours blottis. J'ai envie de lui dire, mais je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas encore.

\- Naruto, tu fais quelque chose pour Noël ?

\- Tu veux dire, demain ?

\- Oui.

Il semble hésiter un court instant, faisant une moue.

\- Non, nous ne faisons rien à Noël, pourquoi ?

\- On ira chez Tenten, dans ce cas.

Je le vois sourire, il ne dit pas mot. Je pense qu'il est heureux. Papa, si tu me voyais...

* * *

Hey hey hey~ Vous en pensez quoi jusqu'ici ? :P

 **Cherry** \- Merci ! Un peu moins d'attente pour celui-là ? :P

 **nikkouyoku** \- Héhé ! Évidemment qu'il va lui dire sinon ce ne serait pas amusant ! Juste, quand :3 Et sa réaction ? :O


	6. Chapitre sixième - Étincelle

_Staring at that glass infront of me,_

 _is it half empty ?_

 **\- Paroles d'une des chansons préférés de Naruto, "** Stay Close Don't Go **"** **.**

* * *

\- Bon, il faudrait y aller maintenant, Naruto. Gaara et Tenten doivent nous attendre.

Je lance ces mots presque avec regret, brisant le silence magique nous enveloppant, comme dans un cocon de chaleur, depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Le feu qui reposait à nos pieds n'est désormait plus que braises chaudes et fumantes, lançant leur légère fumée dans l'air froid. Il est toujours blottit contre moi, son corps chaud et engourdit repose contre le mien. Bien alerte et éveillé par ce contact si agréable, le coeur battant la chamade depuis maintenant presque trois heures consécutives. Il relève sa tête de chat, puis se détache lentement de moi, se frottant les yeux avant de grommeler.

\- Tu rigoles, tu veux qu'on aille faire la fête dans cet état ? Je dors pratiquement debout, là !

Je lui lance un sourire qui en dit peut-être trop sur ma connaissance de ce genre de soirées.

Une brise fraîche vient nous caresser le visage et passe entre nos cheveux.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je sais très bien comment te remonter.

Le petit blond se relève lentement de la bûche sur laquelle nous étions et essaie de retirer quelques morceaux d'écorces de ses vêtements. Je me relève aussi et ré-attache ma veste noire à rayure rouge, que j'avais ouverte pour endurer la chaleur du corps de Naruto et des flammes qui nous baignaient. Je place la capuche aux oreilles de chats sur ma tête et dépose ma main gauche dans ma poche, tendant l'autre vers Naruto, essayant d'avoir l'air décontracté. Je le regarde dans les yeux, l'instant semble rester en suspend dans l'air, quelques lucioles timides sortent de hautes herbes pour passer autour de nous, nous ignorant complètement dans leur trajet. Les cigales chantent, cachées dans la noirceur de la nuit.

\- Alors, tu viens ou tu restes là, tête de soleil?

Il secoue la tête, comme si j'avais rompu un charme ou une hypnose puissante l'empêchant d'être réactif. Il s'approche plus de moi et glisse sa main dans la mienne. Nous entreprenons de descendre la pente plus ou moins à pic par laquelle nous sommes montés, en s'agrippant tant bien que mal aux maigres troncs des arbres. Le ciel est sans nuages, clair et d'un bleu-marin digne de tous les océans. La terre qui roule sous nos pieds est humide et fraiche, fertile même. Les insectes continuent leur sonate. Je vois bien que l'atmosphère réveille peu à peu Naruto, les étoiles illuminent ses yeux. Il est vraiment différent du jeune homme que j'avais croisé sur le pont Ame, prêt à sauter comme un oiseau, mais sans déployer ses ailes.

Nous quittons finalement la montagne escarpée, pour nous engageons par le chemin que nous avions entrepris pour y parvenir. Passant pour la seconde fois devant le stand de Ramen d'Ichiraku, fermé à cette heure. Les fenêtres du restaurent sont aussi noires que la nuit elle-même. La ville est éclairée par les réverbères, les lumières des commerces et quelques lampions accrochés un peu partout. Il y en a de toutes les couleurs, et donnent à Konoha, ne serait-ce que pour un instant, des airs de Tokyo ou de grandes villes. Non pas que Konoha soit une petite ville, mais elle est moins visitée que plusieurs autres grandes capitales. Sauf en période de jeux, évidemment. Les épreuves de sélections provoquent chaque année un engouement sans noms. Le stade en est toujours remplit !

Le blond est encore accroché à mon bras, silencieux alors que nous arrivons à l'entrée d'un bâtiment à deux étages ayant un toit au style traditionnel, abordant même une rambarde un peu plus bas, toute de bois ou de bambou. Le tout donne une impression de maison samouraï si l'on oublie la lumière de toutes les couleurs que l'on peut apercevoir en flashs au travers des fenêtres teintées et de la musique très forte qui en émerge. J'approche de l'entrée, le petit Naruto sur les talons.

Tenten et Gaara nous attendent à l'entrée, tous les deux une clope à la main. Elle se tient dos au mur de la bâtisse, droite comme une barre, plantée comme un piquet alors que Gaara, à ses côtés, est complètement épaulé sur le mur, une jambe relevée contre l'autre. Il tient sa cigarette à bout de main, le poignet cassé et aborde un sourire ravit en nous voyant arriver du coin de l'oeil. On dirait un vampire qui repère une proie.

Naruto et moi nous dirigeons vers eux.

Une fois à leur niveau, Ten' aborde un sourire radieux - Ou moqueur, je ne saurais le dire - En regardant Naruto.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là ! Fait-elle dans une très brève courbette tout de même élégante.

\- Bah alors ? Faites pas cette tête d'ahuris ! Sasuke je t'ai déjà vu plus excité à l'idée de sortir en boîte.

Je ne peux retenir un sourire narquois. Elle a raison, j'ai déjà été moins stressé. Mais bon, c'est la première fois de Naruto, alors autant la rendre agréable. Et puis surtout... Tenten interrompt le cours de mes pensés.

\- Venez, on a déjà pris une table un peu à l'écart.

Elle nous entraine à l'intérieur et nous prenons place. Sauf elle, aucun de nous n'avons dix-huit ans. Du haut de mes dix-sept ans, je peux très bien passer, mais Gaara a un visage très juvénile pour ses 16 ans et demi. Il est un grand consommateur lorsqu'il vient ici, il boit sans s'arrêter. Il adore s'amuser. Je pense que ses dépenses astronomiques est la seule raison qui pousse le propriétaire à le laisser venir. Gaara travaille à mi-temps dans une boutique de fleures appartenant à la famille Yamanaka. Ayant un contact direct avec les parents d'Ino , la garce de service, il ne s'est jamais fait embêté par elle. C'est bien le seul, quand j'y repense. Enfin bref, il dépense tout l'argent qu'il gagne en cigarettes et en soirées. Ce n'est pas un alcoolique pour autant, il aime juste s'amuser avec ses amis. Pour ce qui est de Naruto, il a l'air aussi jeune que Gaara. Je ne crois pas que ça pose problème, les gérants de l'endroit sont habitués à notre présence, peut-être qu'ils laisseront passer.

Voyant mon visage songeur, et comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, Tenten me lance:

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je connais le propriétaire, on a de bons rapports.

Je suis rassuré. Gaara se lève et sort un calepin de sa poche gauche, accompagné d'un crayon et demande ce que l'on veut boire. Ten' commande un Rhum & Coke alors que je commande une bière. Naruto est un peu confus et demande juste un jus d'orange, tout rouge de honte. Tout le monde rigole et j'en profite pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Ils sont doux...

\- Et toi Gaa' tu prends quoi ? Je lui demande.

Il sourit tout en notant:

\- Une tequila et une Vodka !

\- Woah, tu commences fort ! Que je lui lance.

\- Il faut bien fêter ça, fait-il en lançant un clin-d'oeil du coté de Naruto.

Il part chercher nos verres, presque en gambadant.

La soirée se déroule assez tranquillement, nous buvons nos verres tout en discutant. Gaara nous raconte le dernier potin sur Ino, raconté directement par ses parents : Elle dort toujours avec son vieil ours en peluche - Nommé Teddy, par ailleurs -. Pas très menaçante, la mégère. Ça va certainement porter un coup à sa réputation si ça se fait savoir. Tout le monde rigole. Nous reprenons tous un deuxième verre. Sauf pour Gaara qui en prend deux autres. Je bois ma bière froide rapidement et en commande une troisième. Naruto me dévisage curieusement.

\- Tu veux goûter ?

\- Ouais, j'ai toujours voulus savoir pourquoi tout le monde aimait ça !

Je lui tend mon verre et il en prends une grande gorgée, puis manque de s'étouffer avec.

\- Mais c'est infect ! Comment tu peux boire ça !

Je rigole franchement.

\- Attends, j'ai une idée d'un truc qui te plaira un peu plus !

Je me lève un peu et vole le verre de vodka qui se trouve à coté de Gaara, qui était entrain de raconter à Tenten à quel point la serveuse au bar était Jolie. Il s'interrompt et proteste:

\- Eeeh ! C'est clairement pas toi qui l'a payé !

\- Désolé ! C'est pour la bonne cause !

Je verse alors une bonne quantité du verre dans le jus d'orange de Naruto, sans oublier de le brasser avec sa paille. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds. Je redonne le verre à Gaara qui le vide d'une traite, boudeur.

\- Allez, essaies. Dis-je en invitant le blond à prendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

Il semble réticent mais finit par poser ses lèvres sur la paille et par aspirer. Il s'arrête, visiblement surprit.

\- Woah ! C'est carrément bon, en fait !

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se jette sur le verre encore, le vidant d'une traite. J'en reste stupéfait. Gaara devant nous éclate de rire sans retenue alors que Tenten sourit, visiblement amusée. Moi, je suis médusé.

\- Na-...Naruto, vas-y mollo, c'est fort mine de rien.

\- Ah... Désolé !

Nous commandons un autre Vodka - Jus d'orange pour Naruto, qui le boit plus lentement cette fois. La soirée continue comme ça pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que Gaara nous propose de danser, voulant visiblement attirer sa jolie serveuse sur la piste. Technique de drague d'ado minable. Nous sommes tout de même tous d'accord et entraînons Naruto qui commençait à être un peu éméché. Il semble réellement s'amuser à sauter partout sur le rythme de la musique, et je dois admettre que l'alcool commence à me faire cet effet également.

Après une bonne demi-heure de dance acharnée, j'aperçois Gaara du coin de l'oeil monter et glisser un mot au DJ, ainsi qu'un billet de 20 $. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Il redescend ensuite et revient vers nous tout radieux, sa serveuse dans les bras. C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, maintenant que je la vois. La peau blanche, presque laiteuse, lisse. Les cheveux courts et noirs, de grands yeux curieux et un sourire aimable. Elle doit avoir notre âge. La musique change alors pour quelque chose de plus doux, une ballade probablement. Tous les effets de lumière se calment et une ambiance rose se propage dans la salle. Tous les danseurs sont proches, presque collés les uns aux autres.

Un slow.

Je tends la main vers le blond à mes cotés, lui demandant une danse à la blague. Il la saisit. Mon coeur s'accélère instantanément. Ça arrive. Là, maintenant, j'ai chaud. Nos corps se rapprochent alors que nous commençons une valse délicate, inexpérimentée mais décente. Nos yeux se croisent, s'accrochent. Nos doigts s'entremêlent. Je pense que j'ai les mains moites. À notre gauche, nous voyons la jolie serveuse et Gaara s'embrasser. Naruto sourit et ça me fait l'effet d'un coup de canon au coeur. Je me penche sur lui, puis j'ose: je l'embrasse délicatement... Le serrant dans mes bras. Mes lèvres touchent les siennes, les frôlent. Tout mon corps est parcouru de frissons... Pourtant j'ai si chaud en ce moment, je suis sur un nuage. Nous dansons sur un nuage. Sa langue douce vient caresser la mienne, la titiller. J'ouvre un peu plus la bouche pour le laisser entrer, les yeux fermés, nous nous embrassons. Chacun jouant avec la langue de l'autre dans une ronde de taquineries. Lorsque, finalement, notre baiser prend fin, la musique a cessé de jouer, laissant sa place à une chanson plus entrainante. Les lumières multicolores reprennent de plus belles, comme si cet instant n'avait jamais existé. Comme si c'était notre instant. Comme si il était privilégié. Je l'aime. Je suis amoureux d'un garçon. Non, pas vraiment d'un garçon en y pensant. Je suis amoureux de Naruto Uzumaki. C'est différent, c'est le seul. Il a fait naître en moi des émotions que je n'avais jamais ressenties et je veux vivre avec lui. Passer chaque seconde de mon existence en sa compagnie. La compagnie de cet ange tombé du ciel. De cet ange sans ailes.

Lorsque la soirée se termine, une heure plus tard ou un peu moins, Gaara, Tenten, Naruto et moi nous séparons à l'entrée de l'endroit. Tenten nous rappelle tant bien que mal que nous avons tous rendez-vous chez elle demain, puis nous nous quittons tous d'un pas chaloupé. Même Naruto a de la difficulté à aligner deux pas sans chanceler, mais il a l'air d'être moins mal en point que moi, même si je ne le laisse pas paraitre. Il avance et cours un peu partout, trouvant visiblement l'effet de l'alcool amusant. Moi, je suis à ses côtés, marchant comme si j'étais tout à fait à jeun, alors que mon état mental est pathétique. Je me demande qui je suis et où je vais, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être le même. L'alcool n'aide probablement pas. Nous prenons le chemin du retour jusqu'à tomber sur notre rue. Lui et moi n'avons pas parlé du baisé.

\- Naruuuu...

Il rigole et me distance en courant modérément. Visiblement il s'amuse avec moi. Je sais très bien que je ne peux pas courir dans cet état, mais je le fais quand même. Satanée alcool. Je tombe au sol après quelques mètres de course, mais me rattrape avec la main au dernier moment. Le blond ricane et vient me voir, m'aide à me relever. Nous sommes nez-à-nez, très proches.

\- Merci pour cette soirée, Sasuke.

\- Oh de rien ! Merci à toi... Tu veux dormir avec moi ? Dis-je sans aucun tact.

\- Tu veux dire chez toi ? Ironisa-t-il.

\- Non non avec moi !

Je le prend dans mes bras, il rigole encore et me serre un peu plus fort.

\- Si tu veux, personne ne m'attend à la maison.

Nous retournons chez moi, ma mère n'est évidemment pas là. J'essaie de lui montrer ma chambre tant bien que mal, j'avais complètement oublié le désordre ambiant et le graffiti hideux sur le mur. Lorsqu'il me demande ce que c'est, j'essaie d'expliquer très sobrement.

\- Oh, ça, c'est juste une truie qui m'aime pas, laisses tomber et viens te coucher !

Je l'entraine sur le matelas, tous deux habillés. Il est visiblement plus éméché que je ne le pensais, car il semble ne pas se poser plus de questions que ça à propos du texte rouge. Je le serre contre moi et, avant de m'endormir, sursaute.

\- J'allais oublier l'eau ! Il faut toujours boire de l'eau quand on prend de l'alcool, sinon on a mal au crâne le lendemain. Je me lève et reviens avec deux bouteilles, que nous vidons d'une traite. Nous nous recouchons en cuillère, moi le serrant contre moi. Je lui chuchote à l'oreille avant de m'endormir

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, qu'il me répond.

* * *

Désolé de l'absence, l'inspiration avait du mal à venir. Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ça me fait chaud au coeur !

Merci surtout à Jake pour sa correction, alors que moi je n'ai même pas lus son histoire à lui encore... Enfin ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent les aventures de Naruto et Sasuke. Oh, p.s: La serveuse, c'est Haku. :rire:


	7. Chapitre septième - Temps

J'ai du mal à croire la Bible, même si j'aime ses enseignements  
La mort c'est la finale, le sommeil c'est l'entraînement  
J'ai peur de la Faucheuse, du Roi des Ombres  
Peur de la trotteuse, d'la vitesse à laquelle passent les secondes

Y'aura pas d'tunnel, pas d'lumière, pas d'rivière, pas d'ange après qu'elle t'emmène

Et pourtant elle viendra quand-même

 **Orelsan** , _Elle viendra quand même._

* * *

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Pas faim. Naruto dort encore sur le matelas qui est toujours au sol, moi je suis debout. J'ai quitté la chambre, les cheveux éméchés. J'ai probablement l'air d'Edouard aux mains d'argent. Je m'avance vers la salle de bain en passant par la cuisine et croise mon reflet dans la glace. Bonjour Tim Burton. Je me fixe quelques secondes, droit dans les yeux, suspendu. Quelque chose ne va pas. Ce n'est pas moi, ce que je vois. Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai, du moins.

J'ouvre quelques tiroirs, sort mon crayon noir, l'eye-liner et commence à appliquer mon maquillage. Mon masque, seul face à l'homme dans le miroir. Soudain, je me souviens de la date, et de la veille. 25 décembre. Je me retourne vivement pour regarder l'extérieur, au travers de la fenêtre sur le mur à ma droite. La salle de bain est petite, la fenêtre prend presque tout le mur en largeur. Entre les rideaux sales je vois quelques flocons tomber en neige folle, quelques oiseaux, assez courageux pour braver le froid, piaillent. La neige s'abat contre le sol. Je suis en décalé. On doit aller chez Tenten. Je regarde l'heure sur le vieux cadran poussiéreux trainant sur un meuble en sortant de la pièce, midi trente, passant par la cuisine pour entrer dans le salon, je m'arrête et me retourne. J'ai envie d'un café. Après avoir préparé ma boisson et l'avoir placée dans un thermos gris, je retourne dans ma chambre. Naruto est toujours étalé, la couverture que j'avais tirée sur nous avant de m'endormir est maintenant retroussée vers le bas, couvrant à peine la moitié de l'une de ses jambes. Je m'assieds en indien au sol, un genou relevé, et lui caresse la tête comme à un animal de compagnie, il grogne.

\- Naruto, debout. J'ai du café.

\- Hmmn... J'aime pas le café.

Je souffle du nez, puis lui renverse la moitié du contenu du thermos sur la tête. Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était pour boire. Il se relève en criant, la boisson était visiblement chaude. Je rigole franchement, il est mouillé. Et mon lit aussi, maintenant. Je suis stupide. Je le traine vers la salle de bain en lui attrapant la capuche, il a un air boudeur.

\- Laves toi un peu, on est attendu chez tenten.

Il rigole

\- Tu devrais te peigner, toi.

Je souris, puis le pousse gentiment contre la machine à laver, entourant sa taille de mes bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça.

J'approche mes lèvres des siennes et passe mes mains froides sous son chandail de façon incontrôlable. Il frissonne, je sens sa peau se tendre. Il plaque ses propres mains sur mon torse, sans aucune résistance. Il a fermé les yeux alors que nous nous embrassons, je préfère les garder entre-ouverts. Mes mains glissent doucement vers ses côtes, puis passent dans son dos. Relevant son t-shirt de plus en plus, collant de plus en plus mon corps au sien. Il respire fort, et moi aussi. Je tire sur sa veste, pour la faire tomber, et elle cède sans aucune résistance. Naruto monte ses bras et me les passe derrière la tête, attrapant ma nuque. Je le déshabille, ses vêtements sont trempés, après tout. Rien de plus normal, ses cheveux sont mouillés. J'entreprends finalement de lui retirer son pull complètement, écourtant notre baiser, et le plaque encore plus contre la machine derrière lui. Nous sommes tellement près l'un de l'autre que je peux sentir son coeur battre à une cadence folle.

Pas loin d'une heure après, Naruto a terminé sa douche. Quand à moi, je suis déjà prêt depuis un moment. Les vêtements du blond sont encore au lavage, alors je lui ai passé les miens. Il est mignon, même si mon t-shirt est trop grand pour lui. Il porte des pantalons beiges serrés, peut-être même un peu trop à mon goût, qu'il tient avec une ceinture noire à pics métalliques. Un chandail noir avec une étoile rouge en son centre qui descend un peu sur ses jambes. Il porte aussi l'une de mes vestes blanche-rayée-noire, à défaut d'en avoir trouvé une orange. Ça lui va vraiment bien. Je lui souris en le voyant sortir de ma chambre, comme ça, tout rouge. Il me pose une question, un peu embarrassé.

\- Heu, dis Sasuke... Hier tu ne m'avais pas vraiment expliqué d'où venait ce qui est écrit sur ton mur.

Je tique un instant, et merde. Comment lui dire ? Je préfère y aller cash, je déteste les histoires qui tournent en rond à l'intrigue bidon. On verra bien ce qu'il en pense lui même.

\- C'est Ino… Ou Sakura, qui sait ? Une pétasse du lycée jalouse de moi et de toi. On dirait qu'elles veulent te violer, dis-je en riant jaune.

Il déglutit, visiblement pas charmé par mon allusion.

\- Elles sont folles...

Je lui fais un clin d'oeil approbatif en me dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. J'enfile mes chaussures Converse en disant :

\- T'inquiètes, je suis là.

Il met ses basket de sport à lacets oranges, je les dévisage sur ses pieds avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, je ne dis rien.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elles ne vont pas vraiment avec le reste des vêtements. Dis-je en retenant un rire.

J'ouvre le placard à ma droite, me penche et en ressort une paire de Vans, que je lui lance. Il les mets et nous y allons.

Alors que je marche, Naruto à ma gauche, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, me demande:

\- Tenten habite près d'ici ? On peut s'y rendre à pied alors...

\- Non, il faut prendre le bus.

Nous nous arrêtons au même arrêt que la dernière fois où nous sommes allés au cinéma ensembles. Le temps est humide, le ciel est d'un de ces blancs qui nous brule la rétine et quelques flocons s'écrasent paresseusement autour de nous. La tempête de plus tôt me semble s'être calmée. Assis l'un près de l'autre sur le banc de métal froid, on attend sagement le bus qui arrive finalement après quelques minutes. On monte.

Je paie le chauffeur, m'assieds dans notre banc habituel, Naruto prenant la place du fond, près de la fenêtre. Probablement pour regarder dehors. Alors que nous sommes sur la route, je regarde à ma gauche. Un vieil homme est assit, seul. Un cartable en cuir vieillit sur les cuisses, un manteau beige sur les épaules et un genre de béret old-school sur la tête. Il a une moustache et presque pas de cheveux, ce qui contraste. Trois ou quatre rides au front.

Je le reconnais, c'est le vieil homme de l'autre fois, avec sa femme. Il se rend compte que je le dévisage et me fixe dans les yeux à son tour, je soutiens son regard. Sa lèvre inférieure commence à trembler discrètement, ses yeux à cligner, mais il n'arrête pas pour autant de me regarder.

\- Elle est morte ? dis-je sans aucun tact, sans aucune délicatesse.

Une larme coule, puis suivie d'une autre. Rapidement son visage se décompose en un genre de mélange de colère et de tristesse, il serre le poing et gémit en essayant de retenir ses pleurs. On dirait un chien qui se fait battre par un maitre en qui il a confiance. Naruto, à côté de moi, ne s'est pas retourné. Il écoute sa musique.

L'homme inspire fortement et me chuchote d'une voix tremblante, achevée par la vieillesse.

\- Toute ma vie j'ai cru bien faire. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions être heureux. Je priais Dieu tous les soirs, à chaque repas. Heh, Dieu. C'est complètement stupide, mais j'y ai cru toute ma vie. Jeane et moi filions le parfait amour, puis voilà. Du jour au lendemain le diagnostic est clair: cancer du cerveau, phase terminale. En deux semaines c'est fini. Sans histoires, sans originalité. Elle était une victime du cancer comme une autre. J'avais cru en notre histoire, et pourtant…

Je fronce les sourcils. J'ai peut-être un coeur de pierre, mais ce genre d'histoires est trop commune, tristement. Il expire comme si c'était son dernier souffle.

\- Nous nous rendions quand même tous les jours rendre visite à notre fils unique. Il est handicapé mentalement et réside dans un centre. Il ne peut rien faire de lui même. Depuis qu'elle n'est plus là, je n'y vais plus. Il doit se demander pourquoi il a été délaissé. Je n'ai pas la force de lui dire ce qui est arrivé.

Le bus s'arrête. L'homme met court à la conversation et se lève, prend son cartable sans faire d'histoires puis marche lentement vers la sortie. Une démarche de cadavre ambulant. Je lui demande:

\- Mais, où est-ce que vous allez ?

Quelques secondes flottent.

\- Un jour ça vous arrivera à vous aussi. On est libres et prisonniers d'une vie petit, jeunes, faibles, et on oublie que chaque chose est essentielle. Rien n'est éternel.

Il descend, la porte se referme derrière lui et le bus reprend sa route. Comme si de rien n'était. La brume à l'extérieur enveloppe rapidement l'ombre du vieillard dégarni à travers les fenêtres et bien vite il disparait.

C'est la vie, c'est la mort, c'est ainsi. Cruel et bref, elle s'arrête sans prévenir. De toute façon, je n'ai pas peur du décès. Ce n'est pas mon problème. L a mort c'est comme la fin du monde, je serais déjà mort quand elle frappera, alors ça ne me concerne pas.

Nous sommes dans le cadre de la porte, grande ouverte. Une Tenten toute sourire nous a ouvert et semble tout juste sortir d'un fou-rire. Elle nous explique la raison de son hilarité, tout en essayant de retenir un gloussement incontrôlable. Lorsque la nouvelle nous parvient, nous éclatons aussi de rire, c'est tellement absurde et logique. J'essaie d'articuler entre spasmes de mes poumons :

\- La serveuse... C'était un... Un mec !?

Naruto derrière moi doit se tenir au bord du mur pour éviter de tomber au sol.

Une fois un peu calmés, Ten' nous cède le passage, nous offrant pleine vue sur son appartement. Elle habite au deuxième étage d'un bloc, l'avant dernière porte tout au fond. Ses murs sont gris-beige, très moderne. Une moquette grise au sol recouvre toute l'entrée et le salon à notre droite. Salon qui consiste en un canapé en cuir nous faisant dos, placé derrière une table basse en verre transparente, un faux feu de foyer électrique meublant le mur du fond, au dessus duquel se trouve une télévision. Un autre canapé placé parallèlement au premier complète le décor. À genoux devant la table basse, Gaara fixe un verre à boisson vide, d'un air dépité et choqué. Il a des cernes immenses sous les yeux, le regard fixe et glacial, sans émotion.

Nous prenons place autour de la table également avant de bombarder le roux de questions, il en reçoit tellement à la seconde qu'on aurait cru à une attaque DDOS.

\- Woah, woah on se calme. Dit-il en levant les mains bien hautes.

\- Je vais vous expliquer. Après avoir emballé la serveuse... Le serveur, je l'ai embarqué chez moi pour passer la nuit, enfin, rien de plus normal quoi ! En plus j'avais vraiment un bon feeling avec elle... Lui ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé l'âme-soeur... Inutile de dire que quand j'ai vu que c'était un garçon j'ai été surpris.

Naruto et moi avons de grands yeux ronds comme des billes, Tenten a ses deux mains sur la bouche et tressaute les yeux fermés.

\- C'est tout ? Que je lance.

\- Ouais...

Ten' s'interpose comme si elle faisait une objection à la court.

\- Gaara ! Tu as oublié la meilleure partie !

Puis elle s'esclaffe de plus belles. Gaara rougit, il semble très mal à l'aise.

\- Bah, comme on était bien partis je... Je l'ai fais avec lui quand même...

« Le faire avec lui » Ces mots bourdonnent dans ma tête alors que le rouge me monte aux joues aussi. C'est vrai que ce matin avec Naruto ça a bien failli partir en vrille... Soudain ce que Gaa' vient de dire me vient à l'esprit: Il a couché avec un mec.

Tout le monde rigole très fort sauf moi, je reste de marbre, plus intéressé qu'amusé. Je demande :

\- Alors, tu vas rester avec lui ?

Il est toujours embarrassé mais sourit. Il se sert un autre verre et le boit cul-sec.

\- Haku, C'est son nom, et j'ai bien envie d'essayer.

Naruto et Tenten applaudissent dans un rythme effréné alors que Gaara et moi baissons la tête, visiblement fatigués de ces deux-là. Nous restons quelques heures autour de cette table, à discuter et à faire quelques jeux de cartes, la télévision avait été allumée entre temps et diffuse maintenant un air pop de Twenty One Pilots: "Stressed out". La tête de Naruto se balance doucement au rythme de la musique alors qu'il choisit quelle carte tirer de sa main.

Soudainement, Tenten se lève, un air satisfait lui illuminant le visage. Elle quitte la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre, puis en ressort les bras chargés de cartons de toutes les couleurs.

\- C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! S'écrie-t-elle joyeusement.

Gaara est tout excité à ma droite, on dirait qu'il avait attendu ça toute la journée. L'Uzumaki, lui, semble consterné. Des étoiles dans les yeux, il lâche.

\- Des cadeaux ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ça...

\- Bah, c'est Noël quand même, idiot, lui reproche Tenten

\- Oui mais...

Elle dépose les paquets bruyamment, coupant le blond dans sa tentative de phrase, et les distribua.

\- Un cadeau pour tout le monde, et oui il y en a un pour toi Naruto ! Dit-elle en lui tendant un des paquets à l'emballage bleu.

Gaara se jette sur le sien pour en ressortir une pille de jeux vidéos, rien à voir avec l'alcool. Il est très très content et ne tient plus en place, me criant dessus d'ouvrir le mien. Ce que je fais, forcément.

\- Le dernier album d'Alesana... Woah, tu n'aurais pas du Ten, merci ! Fis-je franchement.

\- C'est rien, à ton tour Naruto.

Il ne se fait pas prier et développe son présent : C'est une queue de renard en fourrure, accompagnée des oreilles qui vont avec. La queue semble s'attacher facilement à n'importe quel pantalon et le blond l'adore, il les mets même sur le champ en remerciant Ten une bonne centaine de fois, qualifiant le cadeau de « Trop mignon ».

Soudainement Gaara s'écrase la tête contre la table dans une longue plainte.

\- C'ééétaiiit un meeeeeeeeeec

\- Ah, toi visiblement tu n'es pas prêt de t'en remettre. Nous rigolons encore des heures durant, à nous remémorer nos stupidités et conneries d'antan. Comme par exemple la fois où Gaara et moi avions tentés de voler les réponses de notre examen à venir et, qu'au final, on avait subtilisé des feuilles vierges. Ten nous propose de dormir chez elle, puisqu'il faisait déjà noir dehors. Nous acceptons tous à l'unanimité.

Comme il n'y a qu'une chambre et deux canapés, Tenten s'est dévouée pour nous laisser son lit, à moi et Naruto. Tenant compagnie au Roux dans le salon, toujours outré par le sexe de son partenaire. D'un sourire timide, nous nous y sommes rendus, pour nous étendre comme des bûches l'un contre l'autre. Mon bras passe sur le sien, et il a la peau douce. C'est agréable. J'entends quelque chose tomber en bas du lit, je me relève alors et allume la lampe de chevet. Je me penche et tend la main pour attraper un bouquin qui traine. Ugh, un Yaoi. Pas étonnant que Tenten se moque tout le temps de Naruto et moi, quand j'y pense. La voix du blond s'élève:

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, un peu ? Enfin... Être ensemble comme ça, tout le temps et ouvertement. C'est agréable, je ne dis pas le contraire mais c'est... Étrange.

Je redépose le livre au sol et me redresse, m'étend à nouveau contre lui, laissant la lumière allumée.

\- On s'y fera, je n'y suis pas habitué moi non plus.

Nous nous endormons comme des marmottes, moi avec le sourire au lèvres et Naruto avec sa queue de renard accrochée.

Le réveil est simple, sans brutalité. Nous disons au revoir à Tenten et Gaara puis nous dirigeons vers l'arrêt de bus. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au vieil homme. Il n'est pas à son siège. À notre point de chute, nous nous disons au revoir en s'embrassant. Comme si c'était normal, un simple baiser mais, ça m'a tout de même chamboulé un peu. Je décide de ne pas rentrer chez moi immédiatement. J'ai envie de marcher dans la ville, le temps est toujours gris, pluvial. J'aime bien ce genre de météo, où l'air est chaud et humide et le soleil absent. Je dois être un vampire. Je me ballade dans tout Konoha, du stand d'Ichiraku à l'école primaire. Puis je décide de retourner sur mes pas et de grimper la colline. Je me rends à notre vieille cabane où j'avais emmené Naruto deux jours plus tôt...

* * *

Merci de ta review cherry ! Ça me fait chaud au coeur quand on me répond :3

Voici voilà le chapitre sept, je prépare un changement de cap dans l'histoire, sortez vos mouchoirs j'ai prévu des larmes ! :'(


	8. Chapitre huitième - Maladie

_«Je ne me suis pas senti mal quand il est mort. J'ai même ressentis de la joie, enfin, je crois que c'est de la joie. Je l'attendait. Ils ne découvrirons jamais que c'était moi, ils ne découvrirons jamais que c'étais du cyanure. Et je pense que ce secret m'entraînera dans ma tombe. »_

 **Extrait d'un ancien journal intime de Sasuke**

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Sasuke marche lentement, tête baissée dans les allées et les ruelles de son quartier. Konoha. Quelle ville pourrie. Sa capuche noire en place, les mains dans les poches. Une veste funèbre sur le dos et du maquillage noir autour des yeux, il a l'air d'un cadavre ambulant. Sasuke n'a que quinze ans, mais il se sent terriblement différent des autres. Comment ? Comment faire autrement lorsque l'on ne sait rien faire de bon, lorsque l'on ne trouve pas sa place ?

Certains y verrons de simple maux d'adolescent, mais s'agit-il là de beaucoup plus ? Il s'agit de l'âge du réveil. Cet âge où nous nous posons les questions: Pourquoi ? Quand ? Et sous quelles conditions ? Sommes nous forcés ?

Le père de Sasuke est mort d'une surdose. Il était addicté à plusieurs drogues dures, c'est finalement le crack qui a eu raison de lui. L'Uchiha n'en est pas triste, il n'en est pas choqué. C'est presque comme si il attendait ce moment. Sasuke ne connaissait pas son père. Et son père le connaissait encore moins.

Il tourne une rue, s'approche d'un petit restaurant. " Twinkles ", un nom pourrit pour un restaurant mainstream. Pourtant c'est là qu'ils ont rendez-vous tous les soirs. Depuis que le dernier Starbuck en ville a fermé, c'est le seul endroit où ils servent du café à peu près potable. Le brun pousse les portes battantes, faisant résonner une choche félée, ringarde. Il jette un regard à la ronde parmis tous ces bancs de cuir rouge sang et ces tables à la mode cantine. Ils sont là, devant lui, juste au fond.

Tenten et Gaara. Toujours la mine aussi morne, aussi à sec. Tenten à une nouvelle échymose à l'oeil droit, qu'elle a visiblement tenté de camoufler avec du maquillage. C'est raté. Sasuke s'assoit face à eux. Gaara à le regard vide, dévisage sa tasse de café comme si elle faisait des remous. Il ne porte même pas attention au brun. Ten tire sur une clope. Devant ce silence de cimetière, Sasuke commande un café pour accompagner ses deux camarades. Pendant ce temps, Gaara sort une bouteille grise de sa poche et en verse le contenu dans sa tasse. il ne brasse même pas son breuvage, il l'avale d'un coup et repose le contenant. Il lâche finalement un mot.

\- Je veux me tirer d'ici, Sasuke.

L'ambiance semble se refroidir encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Moi aussi, Gaara. Mais on peux pas.

Tenten rétorque d'un ton plat, sans bouger d'un cheveux, sans même détourner le regard vers eux:

\- La vie est une malédiction. À notre naissance, on est condamné à vivre jusqu'à la mort.

Gaara rigole stupidement, les yeux mis-clos.

\- La vie est une maladie sexuellement transmissible.

Tout le monde rigole brièvement, nerveusement même. La serveuse arrive avec le café de Sasuke, et en ressert à Gaara en lui adressant un oeil mauvais, auquel il répond par un clin d'oeil mou.

Sasuke se penche par dessus la table pour attraper la clope de Tenten, et en tire une longue latte, puis il la lui rend tout en crachant un nuage de fumée blanche.

\- Je croyais que tu arrêtais ?

\- Bat les couilles. relance t-il nonchalant.

Sasuke était comme ça. Sombre, absent. Il ne l'avait pas toujours été. Il fut un temps, Gaara s'en souviendrait peut-être même, si il ne se noyait pas dans l'alcool, où Sasuke était un gamin heureux comme tant d'autres. Bien avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de la vie de misère que menait sa mère. À travailler comme une chienne, battue par son maitre.

L'Uchiha voulait en finir avec cette malédiction. Il le voulait vraiment. Mais la vie était un cadeau empoisonné, la plus puissante des drogues. Tout son être lui hurle de vivre. Tout, sauf son âme. Âme, c'est ridicule... Comme si telle chose pouvait exister.

Attrapant sa tasse, la manche de Sasuke se relêve, dévoilant toutes les cicatrices longeant son avant bras. Gaara ouvre les yeux, les fixant. Puis il chuchotte, presque sur un ton de confidence religieuse:

\- À quand remonte la dernière ?

Sasuke prend une longue gorgée avant de répondre d'une voix de cadavre:

\- Ce matin.

Tenten rigole sobrement, visiblement moqueuse.

\- Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien, hein ? Le mal ne guérit pas le mal.

Sasuke ne répond pas et Gaara s'interpose:

\- Laisse... Laisse elle ne comprend pas. Viens.

Le roux se lève et tire son ami à l'extérieur de l'endroit, ils passent derrière où Ils s'adossent au mur en brique grise. Elles sont glacées. Gaara fourre sa main dans sa poche et en sort un couteau. La lame brille faiblement à la lumière du ciel, d'un blanc éclatant, à la façon d'une ampoule affaiblie par le temps. Il remonte sa manche lentement et pause sa lame délicatement sur son tend la poignée vers le brun, se faisant insistant:

\- Tu me coupe et je te coupe. On fait comme ça.

Le brun fronce les sourcils, donnant l'air de désapprouver pour la forme.

\- Et à quoi ça sert ? demande t-il.

\- À pas hésiter. On se tire Sasuke. On se tire d'ici, maintenant, derrière ce vieux resto pourrit.

\- C'est comme ça que tu veux mourir ? Derrière un café, entre deux bennes à ordures ?

\- Et toi, comment tu voudrais mourir ?

Le ton de Sasuke devient encore plus calme.

\- Dans une école, avec un flingue et une tonne de morts sur la conscience.

Gaara dépose son canif puis sort un flacon de sa main libre, le dé-bouchonne et en prend une gorgée comme si c'était de l'eau. Il s'essuie les lèvres du rebord de sa manche puis lâche un rire forcé. Il commence à réciter d'un air solennel:

 _« Aujourd'hui j'comprend_

 _qu'il était juste timbré_

 _Comme tous les autres imbéciles_

 _qui veulent prouver d'exister_

 _Si ma vie s'finie_

 _ce sera dans une benne à ordures_

 _derrière un fast-food ou près d'un lac_

 _Un flingue dans la main_

 _Dans l'autre, un Big mac._

 _Une vie de timbré_

 _une mort de cinglé_

 _C'est ce que je veux dans un monde où tout est formaté »_

\- Tu te souviens de ça, Sasuke ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est toi qui l'a écrit, Sasuke. Tu n'y crois plus ? Depuis quand veux-tu avoir une mort mémorable, qu'as-tu à prouver ?

Le silence accueilli sa question. Il avait raison. Il n'y avait rien à prouver, dans la mort. Rien outre que la vie était maudite. Sasuke soutint le regard oppressant de son meilleur ami quelques secondes, puis il ramasse le couteau et l'applique sur le bras du rouquin, resté tendu.

\- Prêt, Gaa ?

\- Comme je l'ai toujours été.

Sasuke appuie sur la lame. Fortement, très fortement même. Gaara fait la grimace alors que le couteau s'enfonce dans sa chair comme dans du beurre. Bientôt des perles rouge s'égouttent sur son poignet, et le brun retire l'arme des chairs de son ami d'un coup sec, lui arrachant un cris de surprise. Ils restent quelques secondes à fixer la blessure, sans rien dire.

Gaara dit avec détachement:

\- C'est très profond.

\- Oui. Ton tour.

Sasuke lui tend le couteau à bout de bras, et Gaara répète l'opération. Ils ont tous les deux les poignets entaillés très profondément.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut. Le couteau à mes côtés. Tout tourne autour de moi à l'instar d'un manège, et je me demande où je suis un bon moment. L'époque et le lieu me reviennent peu à peu, mais la première chose qui me revient en mémoire, c'est le visage de Naruto. Je regarde les murs de bois, le tapis rouge usé qui nappe le sol froid. Je suis dans notre cabane, sur la montagne de Konoha. Par les fenêtres ouvertes, j'aperçoit le ciel d'un bleu marin pur et cristallin.

Ce songe, ce souvenir ne me quittera t-il donc jamais ?

Mon bras se met à me brûler subitement. Je tourne vivement la tête pour constater les dégâts de ce que j'ai fais: Une bonne dizaine de coupures ornent mon membre. À la vue du sang s'écoulant lentement, mon coeur se calme. Je me sens mieux. Cette dose d'adrénaline, à la vue de mes propres blessures, me fait relâcher toute pression. Je l'ai encore fait. Pourtant je m'étais promis que cela n'arriverait plus.

Je me remet sur mes pieds, et usant du couteau qui traine au sol, perce un trou dans l'extrémité de ma manche gauche. J'y passe mon pouce, couvrant ainsi tout mon bras avec la veste. Ce souvenir était si douloureux et si lointain, déjà. Pourquoi ? Alors que tout semble si bien aller... Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être triste. Non, triste n'est pas le mot. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être dans le brouillard. Voilà. Mon esprit est incapable de réfléchir rationnellement.

Je sort de l'abri, il doit être très tôt le matin. M'avance, fais un pas. Titube puis me rattrape sur le tronc d'un arbre tout près. J'ai la tête qui tourne. J'ai peut-être perdu trop de sang... Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche et je décroche. C'est Naruto, sa voix sanglotante me ramène tout de suite à la réalité. Il a besoin de me voir, ses mots tremblent... Mon coeur se met à battre. Pourquoi pleure t-il ? Pas bon, ce n'est pas bon... Un genre de colère noire s'empare de moi. Un peu comme celle qui m'a prise face à Ino, au lycée. Peu importe qui a mis MON Naruto dans cet état, je vais le crever.

\- Retrouvons nous chez moi, dans vingt minutes. je raccroche et me met à courir vers mon domicile.

J'arrive chez moi essoufflé. Chaque respiration me donne l'impression que l'enfer lui-même brûle dans mes poumons. Je tourne la poignée et entre chez moi. Je n'avais même pas verrouillé la porte en partant. À l'intérieur, tout est sombre. Aucune lumière n'est allumée et seul le clair de lune au travers d'une fenêtre de la cuisine laisse un rayon clair flotter à travers le salon.

J'avance d'un pas, puis deux, toujours la tête dans les nuages. Je me déchausse et referme la porte derrière moi. C'est à ce moment que j'entend des sanglots. Je tourne la tête vivement, à l'instar d'un chat intrigué. Ça provient du canapé. Je n'ai même pas à me poser la question, la simple manière dont ces respirations saccadées me fendent le coeur m'indiquent déjà qui est en pleurs. Je m'approche le plus délicatement possible de Naruto. Il est recroquevillé sur le canapé, en position fœtale. La tête dans les bras, il sanglote doucement et renifle. Je tend la main doucement vers lui, pour ne pas l'effrayer. On dirait un chaton perdu. Tristement, cette scène me fait penser à ce qui était arrivé sur le pont Ume lors de notre rencontre... Ce type de chagrin est malsain, et je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Lorsque ma main presse son épaule, je peux sentir sa respiration se retenir, puis se relâcher d'une manière saccadée, comme lorsqu'on essaie de retrouver son calme. Je fais glisser un doigt sur son bras jusqu'à son visage, que je soulève légèrement par le menton. Il me regarde désespérément, ses deux grands yeux bleus baignée de larmes. C'est peut-être sadique et sans coeur, mais en ce moment, la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser, c'est à quel point ses yeux sont plus magnifique que d'habitude, lorsqu'il pleure. Je saute par dessus le canapé et vient me lover tout contre lui. Il se cale contre moi et ferme les yeux, la tête dans mon coup. Après quelques minutes à le bercer, il me chuchote:

\- Je l'ai trouvée.

Je ne répond pas et continue simplement de le câliner, voulant le laisser aller à son rythme. Des secondes s'écoulent. Il poursuit faiblement.

\- Ma... Mère. Je l'ai trouvée... Des années durant, mon père ne s'est jamais occupé de moi et je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. Et maintenant, je l'ai vue. En rentrant, tout à l'heure, on m'a donné l'adresse.

Je suis perplexe.

\- Qui t'as donné l'adresse ?

Il respire encore, plus calme qu'au début. Puis il lâche avant de refondre en larmes:

\- L'hôpital!

Mon coeur fait un bond. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'il endure, mais pourtant je veux en savoir plus. Il poursuit.

\- Jamais, jamais je ne l'ai connue et jamais jamais mon père n'a porté attention à moi ! Même qu'on m'a déjà dis que mon premier mot c'était "Aide" ! Et maintenant, je peux enfin rencontrer ma mère, celle qui m'a donné la vie et qu'on m'a retiré si longtemps... Je la retrouve... Inconsciente. Dans un lit blancs à barreaux, dans une chambre qui sent le chimique et les produits stérilisants. Rongée par une tumeur... Elle avait les yeux entre-ouverts... Et je pleurais mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui l'entourait... Je lui tenais la main et je lui ai dis que je l'aimais, que j'étais heureux... Mais elle n'a jamais réagit.

Je me sens écœuré. Les histoires de maladies classiques me blasent, en général... Mais quand ça touche aux gens que j'aime, c'est bien différent, on dirait. Cette envie de crier et de pleurer avec lui, je trouve bien ironique, la façon dont le peux la relier à celle du vieil homme d'hier. Je resserre mon emprise sur le blond et lui murmure sur un ton réconfortant:

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas... Nous irons la voir demain, je suis sûr qu'elle sera réveillée...

Nous restons ainsi des secondes, des minutes. Sa respiration s'apaise contre moi. Je n'ose pas le questionner sur ton père, ce serait déraisonnable. Le pauvre, il vit déjà tellement, moi même j'en suis tout retourné. La mort. Quel concept idiot. Comment peut-on mourir dans le silence et l'anonymat ? Sans avoir vécue des histoires _mémorables_?

* * *

Merci pour vos deux reviews... Ça semble insignifiant, je suppose, mais ça me touche beaucoup que des gens s'intéressent à ce que j'écris. C'est même la raison pour laquelle j'écris, enfin, je suppose. En ce moment je traverse un peu une mauvaise passe, et je pense que ça se voit à travers de la fiction, c'est pas un peu marrant, ça ? J'aime bien, moi. Ça rend l'univers plus " Réel ". Du moins, à mes yeux. Mais merci de lire ce que je fais malgré tout. Vous divertir et créer une forme d'art, même médiocre, est pour moi un moment d'endorphines. ( Oui, c'est bien. )


	9. Chapitre neuvième - Maltraitance

_I felt my lips go cold_

 _and my limbs go weak,_

 _because the body on the table where the patients dies._

 _Was me._ **SayWeCanFly, the art of anesthesia.**

* * *

Nous sommes dans la pièce. Blanche, froide, et silencieuse. On pourrait se croire le temps qu'une fleure de cerisier touche le son, dans une morgue. Mais pas encore. Un malaise palpable nous pèse, accentuant cette impression. Naruto est là, devant moi, les poings serrés, la tête baissé. Je peux le voir se mordre la lèvre inférieure et retenir des tremblements apparents. Je me tiens juste à ses cotés. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, de toutes façons... Sa mère est allongée devant nous, les yeux clos, un visage paisible. Paisible, mais pas pour autant jolis. Pâle, gris, cerné et creusé, rien d'un compte de fée,tout chez elle indique la faiblesse. Et la mort. On pourrait presque entendre Gerard Way jouer du piano.

C'est tellement triste, quand on y pense. Naruto, ce pauvre petit Naruto n'a jamais su la connaitre, et maintenant elle va mourir. Sans jamais l'avoir connu elle non plus. Quelle gâchis, c'en est presque risible. Nous restons là une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant que je ne traine le blond avec moi vers la sortie. Il me suit comme un petit chien docile, sans rechigner... C'est triste comme il est soumis, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal pour lui.

Après notre rencontre, je ne pense même pas qu'on ait eu le temps d'être " meilleurs amis ". Non, non, nous avons toujours été un peu plus que ça. Et le voir ainsi, fragile et faible, accablé, est vraiment irritant.

Nous rentrons chez moi. En chemin, en tentative de briser le silence, je propose à Naruto d'aller chez lui, pour faire changement. Il refuse. Je n'ai jamais été riche, je n'ai jamais fais la guerre et je n'ai jamais aimé la neige. Pourtant je serais prêt à tout acheter, tout combattre et à marcher toute la nuit pour lui. J'ai probablement un problème, mais c'est le siens.

Je déverrouille la porte. Naruto et moi allons presque directement dans ma chambre, s'étaler sur le matelas toujours au sol. On y voit encore la trace du café de l'autre jour, mais c'est le cadet de nos soucis. Ou des miens, en tout cas. J'attrape la télécommande et ouvre la petite télévision sur mon meuble. Naruto me regarde intrigué.

\- Bah quoi ? On va quand même pas déprimer toute la soirée.

Je me lève et me déplace jusque dans la cuisine où je vais faire cuire du Pop-corn. l'odeur se répand rapidement et me rappelle que nous n'avons rien mangé de la journée. Je retourne voir le blond armé de deux choses: Le maïs soufflé, et un DVD.

Pirate des caraïbes. Vous trouvez ça ridicule ? Vous vous attendiez surement à un film d'amour ou d'horreur, mais, parfois selon moi, la seule chose qui peut faire du bien, c'est de regarder Pirate des caraïbes tard le soir, tout en mangeant du pop-corn, assis sur un matelas taché au sol avec la personne que l'on aime.

L'ambiance n'est pas romantique, pas chaleureuse, pas dramatique. Nous regardons juste un film. Normalement. Comme deux amis, voir plus... Enfin. Rapidement, nous parlons. De tout et de rien, du film, des acteurs. On rigole un peu, puis mon bras se met à me brûler. C'est soudain, violent, je ne peux réprimer une grimace. Dans un instant de joie, comme ça. C'est fourbe. Ça fait toujours ça, les premiers jours. Naruto se retourne vers moi, inquiet. Mais j'essaie de le rassurer comme je peux. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit ça, ça n'est plus moi. C'est une partie de ma vie que j'ai laissé derrière depuis longtemps. Nous nous rapprochons, très vites l'un dans les bras de l'autre, éclairé par ma vieille télévision. Ça me console. Nous remontons la couette pour nous réchauffer encore plus, et nous endormons ainsi. Collés l'un contre l'autre. En regardant pirate des caraïbes. Certains trouvent ça ridicule. Pas moi.

* * *

La mère de Naruto est décédée la semaine suivante. Il a insisté pour ne pas aller la voir. Je le comprend, et j'accepte sa décision. Les vacances sont terminées, et les cours vont recommencer. Tous les tracas habituels, les notes, les profs, les pétasses et leurs démêles avec moi et Naruto... Tout ceci me semble bien fade, bien secondaire, soudainement. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être le centre du monde, mais d'être au centre du monde. Le ciel s'éclaircit de plus en plus, la neige fond peu à peu et les bourgeons sortent. C'est le printemps qui se réveille. Durement et d'une sale gueule de bois, mais il se réveille. Nous marchons ensembles vers l'école, main dans la main.

Oui, carrément. Même moi, ça me stress un peu de faire ce genre de démonstrations en public, mais c'est Naruto qui a insisté. Je ne sais pas si il cherche les emmerdes, mais il va les trouver à agir comme ça... En avançant dans les couloirs, je peux entendre toutes sortes d'insultes. " Éh, pédé ! ", "Oh les tafioles !". Naruto garde la tête haute et sourit. Je suis impressionné... J'en ai presque des étoiles dans les yeux, et les siens brillent fièrement. Il marche droit, me serrant la main, devant tous ces adolescents. Je n'aurais pas osé, moi. Il... Je pense que tout ça, toute cette expérience. Le pont Ame, la mort de sa mère. On dirait que tout ça l'a rendu... Plus fort. En quelque sorte. Ça fait très cliché de shônen à varier, dit comme ça, mais il a un sorte d'aura autour de lui qui indique « Je m'en fiche. C'est moi. Je suis comme ça. » Et j'en reste bouche-bée.

Nous passons près d'Ino, qui ne bouge même pas d'un centimètre. Elle semble fulminer. Je le fais remarquer à Naruto et il ricane en resserrant sa prise sur moi.

Les cours passent, puis les jours, les semaines... Déjà quatre mois que nous sommes ensembles, et de plus en plus j'arrive à sentir nos rapprochements. Nous sommes devenus accro l'un à l'autre. Pire qu'une drogue, je n'y aurais pas cru.

\- Eh Naru.

\- Hmmmn ?

\- On va voir un film, ce soir ?

\- Hein ? Y'a un film que tu veux voir, Sas'ke ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas Sas'ke.

\- Comme tu veux Sas'kette.

Je soupire.

\- Et bien... Il y a ce film... « Un prix pour ce coeur. » C'est une adaptation de roman.

Il fronce les sourcils. Ce titre lui dit-il quelque chose ?

\- Ouais, j'aimerais bien voir de quoi le film à l'air.

Je lui souris, soulagé qu'il accepte. Nous n'avons jamais réellement parlé des films romantiques, je me demandais franchement ce qu'il allait en penser.

Le soir même, nous allons voir ce film au cinéma. Il fait très noir dans la salle, et l'histoire est un peu gnan-gnan. Je l'ai choisie car c'était deux garçons et que c'est assez rare dans les histoires d'amour. Quelques scènes un peu plus hard sortent du lot, et rapidement je suis plongé dans l'histoire. Si bien que mon coeur s'emballe à un moment, la main de Naruto, qui repose sur sa cuisse, est trop loin à mon gout. Sa cuisse, pourquoi sa cuisse ? Ça ne se passe jamais comme ça, dans les films. Sa main aurait du être sur la mienne ! Eeh... Mais qui est l'idiot qui joues avec la logique du monde, je me le demande. Si Dieu existe, il aime bien se foutre de ma gueule.

Je prend donc sa main et il se tourne vers moi. Même avec la noirceur de la salle, je vois qu'il rougis. Pourtant nous nous sommes déjà embrassés. Alors que nos lèvres se rencontrent, j'ai soudain très chaud. C'est tellement bon... Le film se termine et nous rentrons chez moi. Naruto habite carrément chez moi désormait, il y a ses vêtements, son ordinateur portable.

Alors que nous entrons, nous nous jetons sur le lit au sol. Il fait très chaud et nous nous embrassons fougueusement. Il défait ma chemise blanche alors que je retire son chandail... Tous deux en jeans, nous nous collons l'un à l'autre, se titillant et s'agaçant de partout. Finalement l'envie nous dépasse tous les deux, et je retire ma ceinture avant de m'attaquer au pantalon du blond. L'ambiance est torride, rapide et haletante. Dès que mes mains se posent sur ses hanches, Naruto sursaute. Si fort que j'ai cru qu'il allait s'étouffer. Il s'éloigne de moi comme si il avait vu un fantôme, et va se recroqueviller à l'autre bout du lit froidement. En position presque-fœtale, il ne bouge plus, on dirait qu'il est mort. Je redescend sur terre et lui demande ce qui cloche, ce à quoi il répond d'une voix tremblotante:

\- Je... J'... Je n'ai pas vraiment... Envie... Pour ... Pour...

On dirait qu'il est plongé en plein cauchemar éveillé, les yeux perdus dans le vide, il n'est plus du tout avec moi. Je m'approche très doucement de lui, puis enfile ma veste et lui met son t-shirt comme si il ne savait plus le faire lui même. Je le prend dans mes bras lentement, lui frottant le dos e murmurant:

\- Ça va aller, ça va aller.

Il sanglote et me serre très fort. Il me dit qu'il est désolé, qu'il voulait vraiment. Je lui dis que ça n'est pas grave. Que je l'aime.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Naruto est un jeune bambin. Innocent, heureux, et blond. Sa mère, il ne la connait pas. Son père, il est normal. Père monoparental accro à la bouteille, qui passe ses nuits à crier et à écouter de la musique. Il frappe son fils lorsqu'il n'obéit pas. Son fils a peur de sa main, peur de sa voix. Un père normal. Du moins, pour Naruto. C'est tout ce qu'il n'a jamais connu. Tout ce qu'il n'a jamais eu et jamais mérité, peut être. Il se demande pourquoi son père ne l'aime pas. Ce qu'il a fait, car lui, il l'aime quand même. Il veut juste se faire pardonner d'une erreur. Qu'elle qu'elle soit. Naruto est vraiment désolé.

Des pas grincent sur le plancher de bois. Ils se dirigent vers sa chambre. Naruto a peur. Il se cache sous sa couette car il sait que c'est le monstre. Le monstre des nuits qui vient lui rendre visite et lui faire mal. Ses draps se tirent lentement par l'arrière alors que l'odeur de la boisson du démon, haleine de chacal, s'infiltre dans ses narines. Le poids du monstre l'écrase, et Naruto entend chuchoté de cette voix Ivre:

\- Naruto... Mon petit naruto... Tu veux faire plaisir Ahahah, hein ?

Les doigts répugnant du monstre glissent sur ses cuisses mais il ne peux rien faire, il est frigorifié. Il chigne un peu. Le monstre continue:

Ouvre la bouche, mon petit Naruto... Oui, c'est bien... très bien, Oh ce que tu es un bon garçon. Demain tu auras d'autres amis pour jouer avec ta petite bouche de garçon sage... Oh oui.

Avec les jours les ombres sur le visage du monstre, sur le visage de Ahahah, se sont dissipées. C'était désormais un homme, un ami, une connaissance. C'était son père, et lentement, Ahah devint " Papa ".

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Naruto murmure dans son sommeil, sans savoir que son amoureux est toujours là. à l'écoute.

\- Non... Non... Papa... Je suis désolé papa je t'aime... Pas encore... Ça fait mal... Je t'aime papa arrête...

* * *

Bonjour. C'est Kyra.

 **Cherry :** Cherry sérieux je suis accro à tes reviews :D Je suis heureux chaque fois que je vois que j'ai réussis à te faire passer une émotion ou à te surprendre. Merci. Oh, et sasuke a eu un genre d'épisode de scarification en se rappelant les anciennes ^^


	10. Chapitre dixième - Liens

_**I** don't know why,_

 _ **I** just feel I'm_

 _ **B** etter off, staying in the same room, I was born in. _

_**I** look outside,_

 _ **S** ee a whole world!_

 _ **B** etter off, without me in it. _

_**T** rying to transform it..._

 _Twenty One Pilots - Not Today **.**_

* * *

Les chants de quelques oiseaux printaniers se font entendre, me réveillant légèrement. « Déjà ? » Me dis-je. Nous ne sommes qu'au mois de Janvier, et pourtant les bourgeons sortent déjà sur les branches, les colorants ainsi par-ci et par là de rouge ou de rose. La neige semblait même déjà commencer à fondre sous le reflet éclatant du soleil qui s'abattait sur elle. Je fais un grognement tout en me retournant, tendant mon bras et espérant atteindre Naruto à mes cotés. Rien. C'est étrange, il n'est pas vraiment du genre matinal. Curieux, je me relève, mes cheveux en pétards partant dans tous les sens. « Le retour des mains d'argent. » Me dis-je tout en me redressant, légèrement étourdis. Je met un pieds devant l'autre, encore un dans le sommeil. je sors de ma chambre et entend quelques bruits venant de vers la cuisine, à ma gauche. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Naruto ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche debout à cette heure là, on a cours que dans trois heures.

\- Attend ! est tout ce que je reçois comme réponse. Pas très concret...

Je m'avance encore, pénétrant la cuisine comme un ours rejoint sa caverne: Toujours rien. Il était dans la salle de bain, alors. Ma tête se tourne et comme confirmation, j'aperçois la lumière de la pièce grande ouverte. Tout comme la porte.

\- Naruto il est encore super tôt, qu'est-ce que t...

Ma phrase se coupe au moment même où je l'aperçois. Un chandail noir, des jeans noirs très serrés accompagnés d'une ceinture à carreaux tombante en oblique sur ses hanches, un seul gant troué sur une main et les yeux cernés de noir. Il portait clairement mes vêtements.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu me cosplay ? dis-je en ricanant légèrement.

\- Oui, si on veux ! j'avais juste envie d'essayer ton style un peu. J'aime bien, moi !

C'est vrai qu'il est carrément canon habiller comme ça, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'imaginer attirer tous les regards dans la rue. Je jalouse déjà un peu...

\- Ouais, t'es à croquer, fais gaffe, tu vas te faire violer !

Il glousse légèrement. Cette remarque me renvoi brutalement à cette vision d'hier. Naruto, recroquevillé dans un coin, prêt à mourir à n'importe quel moment. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour: Merde ! J'avais oublié...

\- Eh, Naruto...

Il est penché sur le comptoir, essayant tant bien que mal d'appliquer encore plus d'eye-liner.

\- Mui ?

\- À propos d'hier, je...

\- Ah ! Oui... Pardon, Sas'ke, je ne voulais vraiment pas...

Je le coupe.

\- Non ! Non c'est moi qui est désolé, Naruto. J'aurais du te demander si tu étais prêt, avant d'aller si loin. C'est de ma faute.

Il sourit un peu, pas convaincu que j'ai réellement besoin de m'excuser. Je m'approche de lui doucement pour l'attraper par la taille, me plaçant derrière lui et l'observant étaler du maquillage n'importe comment. Je rigole méchamment.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'y prendre. Laisses moi faire.

Je prend une lingette et efface le désastre qu'il a créé. puis, très délicatement, je commence à tracer des lignes sur ses yeux alors sur ses mains me serrent fortement la cuisse. Il ne me fait visiblement pas très confiance.

\- Arrête de me serrer, je vais finir par te le mettre dans l'œil. lui lâché-je.

Comme si mes mots avaient eu l'effet d'une formule magique, il laisse complètement ma cuisse. Je me met à rire franchement alors qu'il fait une moue boudeuse plus qu'adorable. Une fois mon travail d'artiste terminé, il se jette presque sur le miroir pour s'admirer.

\- Waah ! J'ai l'air d'une rock-star ! Tu me montrera comment faire ça moi même, plus tard. Hein ? Sas'ke ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas Sas'ke.

\- Allezzzz

Je soupire.

\- Bon, d'accord.

Nous sortons tous deux de la pièce. Naruto se précipite dans le réfrigérateur et en sort des oeufs. En me dirigeant vers le salon, je le questionne:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Des crêpes !

Je n'ai pas très faim, mais l'attention me touche et je souris incontrolablement. j'entre dans ma chambre, cherche mon sac. Il traîne là, près de notre matelas taché et à même le sol. C'est incroyable, maintenant que j'y réfléchit, la flemme dont nous faisons preuve. Enfin bon. Je l'amasse et l'apporte jusqu'en cuisine, où je prend un couteau et l'y cache très rapidement, espérant que Naruto ne m'aie pas vu. Je fais ça depuis un moment, maintenant. Trimbaler une lame avec moi. C'est pratique, si on se fait attaquer. Mais surtout si jamais je... Enfin. Le blond me jette un regard suspicieux tout en battant le mélange, mais ne dit rien.

Nous mangeons tranquillement nos crêpes devant la télévision. Un cartoon y passait, et sans trop savoir pourquoi nous nous sommes mis à le regarder. Il est étonnamment bon, pour quelque chose sensé être pour les enfants. Et honnêtement, l'animation est magnifique. Le temps passe assez rapidement et bientôt nous sommes à l'extérieur, montant dans le bus que nous prenons presque chaque jour. Nous avons désormais chacun notre carte, pour simplifier la tâche. En route pour l'école, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous dévisage, Naruto et moi. Comme si ça m'intéressait. En vérité, quelque chose de bien différent me trotte en tête. J'attend l'homme au chapeau. Le vieillard. Depuis notre dernière conversation, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Et pendant tout le trajet, je l'attend sans jamais qu'il ne vienne.

« Il est surement mort. C'est dommage. » Le soleil de Janvier tape contre la vitre à nos cotés, et tout ce qui se trouve autour de nous semble gris, mais éclatant. Nos rétines n'aiment vraiment pas ces débuts de printemps au ciel blanc mais illuminé, à la neige fondante mais resplendissante, à la chaussée grise mais extrêmement éclairée. Le bus arrive enfin à destination. Naruto remercie le chauffeur, qui bougonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de repartir dans un soupir exaspéré.

La main de Naruto se glisse avec tendresse dans la mienne, et nous avançons à l'intérieur. Nous commençons en Sciences, ce qui est potable pour un début de journée, bien que notre enseignant est étrange. Je prend place à Gauche de Gaara, comme à notre habitude. Il ne me parle pas. En fait, il n'a aucune réaction, il est juste là, la tête baissée. Ten me lance une efface en plein sur la tête. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à quel point son lancer était précis, mais je suis frustré quand même. Elle me demande, parlant par dessus le rouquin entre nous comme si il n'existait pas:

\- Eh Sassy, tu sais ce qu'il a Gaa ? Ça fait deux jours qu'il est comme ça. Il me répond même pas.

Je fronce les sourcils et me penche vers mon ami:

\- Gaa ? ça va ?

\- O-Ouais.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix monotone et fatiguée, son haleine puait l'alcool à plein nez. Je me redresse et fixe Ten dans les yeux:

\- T'inquiètes, il est bourré, pour faire changement. Gaara, tu devrais vraiment diminuer.

Il va pour rétorquer quelque chose quand tout le monde se tait. Je regarde à l'avant pour voir que le professeur Orochimaru est arrivé, accompagné de quelqu'un d'autre. Il me faut quelques instants pour reconnaître avec qui, et lorsque je le fais, je me dis que j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir. Mon coeur cesse de battre et mes genoux tremblent. Merde. Orochimaru prend la parole, la classe est incroyablement silencieuse.

\- Bonjour, chers élèves. Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques mois, j'ai un... Voyage d'apprentissage à faire. Je vous présente donc votre enseignant provisoire.

Le silence est alors rompu aussi vite qu'il avait été créer. Tout le monde parle, chuchote, questionne. Mais moi, je reste complètement figé, l'adréaline dans le sang. Prêt à fuir à tout moment. Mon bras gauche me chauffe. Mes cicatrices me font soudainement très mal. l'homme qui accompagne Orochimaru fait un pas vers l'avant:

\- Bonjour. Je serais votre professeur pour les prochains mois. Mon nom est Uchiha Itachi.

Sur ces paroles, Orochimaru quitta la salle aussi rapidement qu'un serpent engloutit sa proie, le sourire aux lèvres.

Plus loin, à ma gauche, je vois Naruto me dévisager. Il a sentis mon malaise. Comment... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette classe, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi LUI ? Le blond se penche pour écrire quelque chose, puis plie sa feuille en forme d'avion. Il me la lance. En mon fort intérieur, je le maudit.

«Non non non non...»

le bout de papier plié flotte délicatement au dessus de quelques têtes pour venir se poser devant moi. À l'instant où je m'apprête à le saisir, une main sort de derrière moi, vive. La main de mon frère. Itachi... Uchiha. Il déplie doucement la feuille, lisant ce qui y est écrit. Comment avait-il fait pour voir Naruto faire ? Comment était-il monté aussi rapidement ? Mon sang bouille, je suis prêt à me battre ou m'enfuir. Il chiffonne le message. Puis me regarde droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux... Ce sont des yeux de tueurs. Des yeux de malade, des yeux de prédateur. Il me regarde comme si il voulait me manger vivant. Sa voix s'élève doucement alors qu'il se penche, susurrant à mon oreille:

\- Oh, petit frère.

Des frissons parcourent mon échine.

La journée est terminée. Naruto ne m'a pas réellement reparlé de ce qui est arrivé en classe. Il m'a simplement demandé si je le connaissais, car nous avons le même nom. Je lui ai dis qu'il était mon frère, puis me suis terré dans le mutisme. Je ne voulais pas en parler. Je ne voulais même pas y penser. Ma vie était désormais en danger, je devrais peut-être m'enfuir. Prendre Naruto avec moi et partir loin d'ici, encore. Le soleil tombe dans le ciel, il s'écroule, laissant quelques rayons orangée pour seule source de chaleur. D'énormes ombres sont projetées autour de nous, nous encombrant, nous jugeant pour nos pêchés... Moi et le blond marchons doucement, mains dans les poches. Nous rentrons chez moi, mais je ne suis pas encore calme. Derrière nous, il y a une ombre. Elle nous suit, je la vois. Au moindre tournant, au moindre pas, et à mesure que le soleil disparaît, l'ombre se dissimule. Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus la voir. Je m'arrête.

\- Naruto, continue devant.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? fait-il avec une tête curieuse.

\- J'ai fais tomber mon porte feuille sur le chemin, je crois. Je vais rebrousser chemin. Continue, je te rattraperais.

\- Je peux t'aider à le cherch...

\- Non, ça ira. je lui souris chaleureusement.

Il part alors. J'attend qu'il ne soit plus en vue pour mettre ma main dans mon sac et attraper mon couteau. Je savais qu'il me servirait. J'entre à reculons dans une petite ruelle, sur mes gardes. Mon coeur bat rapidement. Mon dos se heurte soudainement sur quelque chose. Je me retourne, vif et sur les nerfs, mon arme tendue devant moi. Une énorme carcasse me fait face, plus grande, plus forte que moi. Itachi est imposant et droit. Les yeux exorbités, je laisse mes instincts agir et lui plonge le couteau dans les côtes. Il esquive aisément mon attaque, sans même ciller.

Sa main donne un coup violent sur la mienne, envoyant ma lame valser au loin. Si aisément... Si facilement... Pourquoi... Je tente de me dégager, de m'enfuir. Ne pouvant pas combattre, je suis une cible, je suis faible. Il m'attrape par le bras gauche sans aucune manière, il me le serre et mes cicatrices me brûlent plus qu'elles ne l'ont jamais faites. Je les maudit, je les maudit toutes ! La douleur est si intense que je tombe à genoux en grognant, puis relève la tête pour regarder le visage de mon frère dans une grimace. Il n'a aucune émotion, et dans ses yeux il n'y a que du vice. Je me sens soudain soulevé et projeté contre le mur, il se presse contre moi, je ressens son souffle contre ma nuque, il me chuchote...

\- Oh, petit frère... J'ai attendu ce moment, si longtemps !

Il me met un coup de genoux puissant dans le ventre. J'ai mal. C'est comme si je saignais de l'intérieur. Sa main qui ne me retient pas se dégage et passe sous mon Shirt, froide, se pressant contre ma peau... Je suis dégoutté, j'ai envie de gerber. Il joue avec moi, me déshabille petit peu par petit peu... Je reçois une claque, puis deux alors qu'il s'apprête à me violer jusque dans mes entrailles. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je suis faible, je ne peux rien faire. Je me fais violer.

Haku hurle en entrant chez Gaara. Il échappe même les cahiers qu'il tenait, le tout s'éparpille et se tache de sang. Gaara est au sol, inerte. Immobile, il est presque mort, les veines grandes ouvertes et baignant dans presque plus d'alcool que de son sang, une lettre gît sur la table basse près de lui. Un seul mot: Adieu. Le garçons efféminé panique, trébuche. Glisse dans le sang en tentant d'atteindre le combiné et tombe directement dedans. Ses vêtements sont tachés, il se relève péniblement, attrape le téléphone et compose. Rapidement, une Ambulance arrive, transportant l'adolescent. Direction, hôpital. Diagnostique, tentative de suicide. Le véhicule part en sens inverse sur l'autoroute, toutes les voitures s'écartent, les lumières de la ville semblent toutes éclairer vers le même chemin. Le roux est attaché à une civière, il ne bouge toujours pas. Il est inconscient. Mais vivant. Pour l'instant...

* * *

 **Bonjour!** _Voyons voyons, ça fait un bail... Oh ! Saviez-vous que la fiction aura un ans le premier décembre !? Vous savez ce que ça veut dire !? Pas de chapitre le premier décembre. Il ne faut pas trop m'e demander, non mais ! Par contre ça veut dire que sur 12 mois, j'ai posté 10 chapitre ! Donc Quasiment UN CHAPITRE PAR MOIS ! C'est INCROYABLE compte tenu de ma flemmardise ! Enfin enfin, **REVIEWS** ! :D_

 **Cherry Tsurugi:** _Je suis tellement heureux que tu aies encore un compte ! Et aussi que tu lises cette fiction depuis si longtemps déjà, vraiment merci de tout mon coeur !Et oui, Naruto est devenu grand et fort, ! C'est les légumes verts ! Ahah :P Je m'excuse du lemon gâché, j'ignorais que c'était sacré :o Et j'espère que ton amie impatience n'a pas trop patienté :) Voilà l'autre chapitre! Alors, tu en as pensé quoi ? :3_

 **nikkouyou:** _Merci également de suivre cette histoire depuis si longtemps ! Ça me touche droit au coeur, vraiment ! Comment il va surmonter son passé ? Je me le demande aussi... À Bientôt en effet ! ( C'est relatif !)_


	11. Fin, analyse et excuse

**Fin, analyse et excuse.**

Bonjour. En premier lieu je tiens à m'excuser pour mon absence et pour ce message de fin brusque. Je dois dire que cette histoire, après réflexion, n'allait nulle part. Elle n'était, je crois, qu'une expérience. Une recherche, peut-être, mais expérience est bien le bon mot.

Je ne savais pas du tout comment composer une histoire, j'y allais avec une idée à gauche, une idée à droite. Au final, le résultat est bordélique et ne saurait plaire qu'aux lecteurs faciles.

On peut déjà le remarquer dans le premier chapitre : Sasuke qui déambule dans konoha comme si il ne faisait que la regarder passer, tout est décrit de façon très contemplative. C'est bien là l'envie subconsciente d'observer l'univers de la fiction et pas de le créer, de la même façon dont on observe la vie sans la créer. Hors, il faut créer la vie dans la fiction pour pouvoir par la suite l'observer. Ici, je n'avais que créé la fiction, illustrant elle-même le potentiel contemplatif de la réalité. Pour ceux à qui ce que je dis fais du sens, tant mieux !

Pour le second chapitre, on remarque tout de suite un changement de direction. Je faisais moins dans le contemplatif et plus dans le concret : je créais une histoire avec ce que je savais de la création d'histoire, c'est-à-dire une problématique. Et quoi de plus clichés qu'une garce qui vient foutre en l'air la potentielle relation amoureuse qui serait faire tenir l'histoire ? Probablement rien. J'ai alors probablement opté pour le classique, faute de connaitre mieux, et surtout faute de plan : je ne savais pas où je voulais aller, alors je me suis laissé tenté par les chemins préfaits.

Cette problématique, à savoir Ino, je m'en suis débarrasser très rapidement, dans le chapitre trois ou quatre je crois bien. J'ai même, je crois bien, exprimé par le biais des pensées de Sasuke, mon désintéret pour ce genre d'intrigue clichée. Je me souviens avoir fait exprimer à Sasuke son ennui d'une telle chose.

À mes souvenirs, cette fiction est la première que j'ai écrite à la première personne. Je pense que mon inexpérience dans le domaine m'a fait énormément me projeter sur le personnage de Sasuke, lui donnant mes réactions, mes pensées, et bien souvent d'une façon inconsciente, les raisons de mes choix dans les actions de l'histoire.

Pour ce qui était de Gaara, je pense que je voulais créer une dynamique entre le trio. ( sasuke, Gaara et Tenten ). Sasuke étant la plupart du temps calme, j'ai du trouver intéressant de lui mettre des amis respectivement Amusé et Cyniques. Deux aspects qu'un retrouve déjà chez Sasuke, mais qui sont ici exprimés librement et qui permettent des situations où ce dernier pouvait se développer et apparaitre vivant.

Quand au viol de Naruto, je ne sais pas. Dans mes histoires, j'ai cette manie de lier l'enfance des personnages à des évènements atroces. Je devais aussi expliquer ses envies suicidaires, alors voilà.

Je me souviens que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le chapitre trois d'ailleurs, Il avait une ambiance heureuse que je n'ai jamais su complètement recréer je crois.

Le délire du film Pirates des caraïbes, il vient tout simplement d'une envie de développer une relation vraisemblable et pas du pur fan service. C'est un film qui m'a toujours plu et qui, enfant comme maintenant, m'apportait une sensation de joie, de divertissement et de bien-être.

Naruto qui s'habille en emo ça, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. Peut-être le rapprochement, l'un devient l'autre, ils fusionnent un peu métaphoriquement.

Avec le couple de petits vieux, je voulais démontrer un nihilisme provoquant et surtout l'insensibilité de Sasuke face à celui-ci. C'était peut-être une volonté inconsciente de ma part de m'imaginer réussir à encaisser ce mode de pensée sans broncher.

Dans le chapitre huit, je me souviens que je n'allais pas bien. J'ai laissé Sasuke exprimer ça par sa mutilation inconsciente. Le décès de la mère de Naruto, je ne sais l'expliquer. Je voulais rendre sa vie difficile, peut-être pour mieux préparer le message final quoi qu'il aurait été.

Sinon, le frère de Sasuke qui le viol, c'était pour introduire une idée d'explication pour la situation de Sasuke. C'était aussi une énorme référence à la fanfiction sur le groupe Tokio Hotel _You have Killed me Tomy_ , où le protagoniste Bill se fait violer par plusieurs personnes mais trouve refuge dans les bras de son frère qui s'amusait avant à le maltraiter. J'ai simplement mélanger les aspects de sa maltraitance et de ses viols avec le principe du frère.

Voilà, en gros, cette histoire n'allais nulle part et était terrible. Naruto, ça n'a jamais été pour moi qu'une excuse pour trouver un lectorat, une fanbase prête à lire ce que j'écrivais, et cette fanfiction le prouve bien. Aucun personnage ne se comporte comme dans le manga originel, l'univers n'est pas le même, et même le look des personnages est altéré. Peut-être que je fais de la fraude en publiant cela comme une « fanfiction Naruto ». Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse.

Quoi qu'il en soit cette histoire n'a pas de fin. Mais si elle devait en avoir une, je pense que Je ferais en sorte que Sasuke se fasse martyriser par son frère dans le plus grand des silences et devienne faible alors que Naruto lui, grandit en force. Je glisserais même une petite référence à Nietzsche avec « ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort ». Puis Naruto, devenu fort, sauverait Sasuke de son frère de la même façon dont Sasuke a sauvé Naruto du suicide. Puis ensembles, ils grandiraient au travers de la vie.

Mais bon, cette histoire n'a pas de fin, désolé.


End file.
